te acuerdas de mi
by natsumi kydo
Summary: Tenten Ama se había enamorado del millonario hotelero Neji Hyuga cuando éste la había seducido en sus tierras a orillas del mar. Y de repente Neji había desaparecido, obligándola a viajar a New York en busca de respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

_**hola... aqui vuelvo con otra adaptacion, pero esta vez sera un nejiten ... esta adaptacion es del libro te acuerdas de mi de Maya Banks... espero que les guste y que comenten .**_

**Resumen: Tenten Ama se había enamorado del millonario hotelero Neji Hyuga cuando éste la había seducido en sus tierras a orillas del mar. Y de repente Neji había desaparecido, obligándola a viajar a New York en busca de respuestas.**

** La amnesia selectiva que Neji sufría desde el accidente de avión lo tenía perplejo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a una belleza tan explosiva como Tenten? La única solución era regresar a la isla donde se habían conocido y revivir las inolvidables noches hasta recordarlo… todo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPITULO 1

Neji Hyuga había estado en situaciones peores antes y no tenía la menor duda de que aún sería peor en el futuro. Pero esas personas jamás sabrían que no guardaba ni un solo recuerdo de ninguna de ellas.

Contempló el concurrido salón de baile con malhumorada resignación mientras bebía a sorbos un insípido vino. La cabeza le latía con tal fuerza que sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Neji, ya has aguantado bastante —murmuró Sasuke Uchiha—. Nadie sospecha nada.

Neji se giró para mirar a sus tres amigos: Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki y Sabaku No Gaara cubriéndole protectoramente las espaldas. Así había sido desde la facultad, cuando no eran más que unos jóvenes decididos a destacar en el mundo de los negocios.

Habían ido a verlo al hospital, siendo ya víctima de ese enorme agujero negro en la memoria. Pero no se habían compadecido de él. Al contrario. Se habían portado como unos auténticos bastardos y siempre les estaría agradecido por ello.

—Por lo visto yo nunca me marcho temprano de una fiesta —observó Neji.

— ¿Y a quién le importa lo que sueles hacer? —Bufó Gaara—. Es tu fiesta. Diles que…

—Son importantes socios de negocios, Gaara — Naruto alzó una mano—.Necesitamos su dinero.

— ¿Quién necesita un equipo de seguridad con vosotros tres cerca? —bromeó Neji, agradecido por tener en quien confiar. Nadie más sabía lo de su pérdida de memoria.

—El hombre que se acerca es Choji Akimichi tercero —susurró Devon al oído de su amigo—. Su esposa se llama Mey. Ya ha accedido a participar en Moon Island.

Neji asintió y se apartó ligeramente de la protección de sus tres amigos para saludar con una cálida sonrisa a la pareja que se aproximaba. Junto a sus socios había localizado el lugar perfecto para un complejo vacacional: una diminuta isla cerca de Kioto. Las tierras le pertenecían y lo único que había que hacer era construir el hotel y mantener a los inversores contentos.

—Choji, Mey, qué alegría veros de nuevo. Mey, permíteme decirte lo hermosa que estás esta noche. Choji es un hombre afortunado. Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron mientras Rafael le besaba la mano.

Asintió con educación y fingido interés en la pareja, aunque le volvía a picar la nuca. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviera atento a cada palabra que le decían, aunque su mirada vagaba por el salón buscando la causa de la inquietud que sentía.

Al principio le pasó desapercibida, pero rápidamente le llamó laatención una mujer que estaba de pie al otro lado del salón y que lo taladraba con la mirada.

Neji no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía atraído por ella. Por regla general las prefería altas, de largas piernas y rubias. Se derretía ante los ojos azules y la piel pálida. Sin embargo, aquella mujer era pequeñita, incluso a pesar de los tacones, y su piel era de un suave tono oliváceo. El rostro quedaba enmarcado por una sedosa maraña de castaños rizos que llegaban hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

No la había visto en su vida. ¿O sí?

Maldijo el agujero negro de su memoria. No recordaba nada de las semanas anteriores al accidente que había sufrido cuatro meses atrás y tenía lagunas de otros períodos. Amnesia selectiva. Su médico había sugerido la existencia de algún motivo psicológico y a Rafael no le había gustado la insinuación. Él no estaba loco.

Sí recordaba a Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto. Cada instante de la última década, los años en la facultad, los éxitos en los negocios. Recordaba a la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban para él, aunque no a todas, lo cual provocaba algunas pocas tensiones en la oficina, sobre todo cuando intentaba cerrar un negocio millonario.

En aquellos momentos no recordaba quién era la mitad de sus inversores y, a esas alturas, no podía permitirse perder a ninguno.

La mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuanto más lo miraba, más fría se volvía su mirada y más se cerraba la mano en torno al pequeño bolso.

—Disculpadme —murmuró él a los Akimichi, encaminándose hacia la misteriosa joven.

Su equipo de seguridad lo siguió de cerca. La mujer no fingió timidez y no apartó la mirada un solo instante. Tenía la barbilla alzada en un gesto desafiante.

—Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó Neji con una voz tierna que normalmente resultaba muy eficaz con las mujeres.

Lo más probable era que dijera que no, o que mintiera descaradamente e intentara convencerle de que habían pasado una noche maravillosa en la cama. Lo cual era del todo imposible porque ella no era su tipo.

Pero la mujer no hizo nada de lo que él había esperado que hiciera. Y al levantar la vista hacia su rostro lo que vio fue ira.

— ¿Que si nos conocemos? —susurró—. ¡Bastardo!

Antes de que él pudiera asimilar la reacción de la joven, recibió un derechazo que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz.

—Hijo de…

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si se había vuelto loca, pues uno de sus guardas se interpuso entre ellos y, en medio de la confusión, la empujó a un lado haciendo que cayera al suelo. La mujer se llevó de inmediato una mano a los pliegues del vestido.

Y entonces lo vio. La tela había ocultado la curvatura de su barriga, ocultado el embarazo.

— ¡No! —Rugió Neji—. Está embarazada.

Los guardas dieron un paso atrás y miraron perplejos a su jefe, mientras la mujer se ponía apresuradamente en pie. Salían chispas de sus ojos mientras corría por el pasillo, golpeando ruidosamente el suelo de mármol con los tacones.

Neji miraba fijamente la figura que huía, muy sorprendido para hacer o decir nada. La última mirada que le había dirigido no había sido de ira ni de rabia. Lo que había visto era dolor, y lágrimas. Le había hecho daño a esa mujer, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué.

Y la siguió por el pasillo. Atravesó a la carrera el vestíbulo del hotel y, al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la calle, vio un par de zapatos que resplandecía.

Se agachó y recogió las sandalias. Una mujer embarazada no debería llevar unos tacones tan altos. ¿Por qué demonios había salido corriendo? Parecía buscar un enfrentamiento, pero a la primera oportunidad había huido.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Neji? —preguntó Gaara al darle alcance.

Todo el equipo de seguridad, junto con Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke lo había seguido hasta la calle y en esos momentos lo rodeaban con gesto de preocupación.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de arrojar el par de sandalias a las manos de Tetsuya, el jefe de seguridad.

—Encontrad a la dueña de estos zapatos.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella cuando la encuentre? —preguntó Tetsuya.

—No tienes que hacer nada —Neji sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo infórmame. Yo me encargaré.

—No me gusta, Neji —anunció Naruto—. Existe la posibilidad de que se haya filtrado a la prensa lo de tu pérdida de memoria.

—Cierto —Neji asintió lentamente—. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que me perturba.

— ¿La has reconocido? — Gaara enarcó las cejas—. ¿La conoces?

—No lo sé —Neji frunció el ceño—. Pero voy a averiguarlo.

Tenten Ama salió de la ducha, se envolvió los cabellos en una toalla y se puso una bata. Ni siquiera el agua caliente había conseguido calmarla.

« ¿Nos conocemos?».

La pregunta resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que sintió ganas de estrellar algún objeto… preferiblemente contra ese hombre.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Ella no perdía la cabeza por un tipo atractivo. Se había mostrado inmune a hombres de gran encanto.

Pero en cuanto Neji Hyuga había aparecido en su isla, se había rendido ante él. Sin luchar. Sin resistirse. Lo tenía todo. Era la perfección en traje de chaqueta. Un traje del que había conseguido desembarazarle y, para cuando se marchó de la isla, su piloto privado ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

Había pasado de ser una persona sobria y estirada a convertirse en alguien relajado, tranquilo y descansado… En una persona enamorada.

El repentino torrente de dolor que la invadió ante el recuerdo le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Era evidente que no se había enamorado. Había llegado, visto y vencido.

Ella había sido muy ingenua como para ver los verdaderos motivos.

Sin embargo, sus mentiras y traición no iban a salirle gratis. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, pero no iba a dejarle construir en las tierras que ella misma le había vendido. Había necesitado de todo su valor para reventarle la fiesta aquella noche, pero en cuanto había sabido que el motivo de la misma era reunir a los potenciales inversores para el proyecto que pretendía destrozar sus tierras, había decidido hacerle frente, allí mismo, delante de todos, desafiándole a mentir cuando todos los asistentes conocían sus planes.

Con lo que no había contado era con que negara conocerla siquiera. Aunque, ¿qué mejor estrategia que la de hacerle parecer una idiota de pueblo? O una especie de activista chiflada en contra del progreso.

Si no se calmaba, la tensión se le iba a disparar. ¿Había servicio de habitaciones en ese hotel? Se moría de hambre. Se frotó la barriga y se esforzó por liberarse de toda ira y estrés.

Se obligó a relajarse mientras se peinaba y secaba los cabellos.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando alguien golpeó su puerta con fuerza.

—Comida. Por fin —murmuró mientras apagaba el secador

Corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Sin embargo no había ningún carrito con comida. Ningún empleado del hotel. Ante ella estaba Neji, con sus sandalias colgando de una mano.

Tenten dio un paso atrás e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él adelantó un pie, evitándolo.

Indómito, como siempre, se abrió paso al interior de la habitación y separó ante ella. Tenten odiaba lo pequeña y vulnerable que se sentía, aunque durante un tiempo le había encantado sentirse protegida cuando se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

—Márchate o llamo a seguridad —gruñó.

—Hazlo —contestó él con calma—. Pero dado que soy el dueño de este hotel, puede que te cueste un poquito hacer que me echen de aquí.

—Pues llamaré a la policía. Seas quien seas, no puedes entrar a la fuerza en mi habitación.

—He venido para devolverte tus zapatos. ¿Me convierte eso en un criminal?

— ¡Venga ya, Neji! Deja tus jueguecitos. Lo he pillado, en serio. Me di cuenta en cuanto me miraste hoy. Aunque debo admitir que lo de « ¿nos conocemos?», fue un toque maestro. Demasiado.

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no soltarle otro puñetazo

— ¿Sabes qué? Jamás te tomé por un cobarde. Jugaste conmigo. Me comporté como una monumental idiota. Pero el hecho de que evitaras la confrontación me pone enferma.

Le golpeó el pecho con un dedo e ignoró la expresión de estupor en su rostro.

—Pues que sepas que no te saldrás con la tuya. Aunque me cueste cada centavo que tengo, lucharé contra ti. Teníamos un acuerdo verbal, y te vas a ceñir a él.

Se cruzó de brazos, tan furiosa que tenía ganas de sacudirle una patada.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Pensabas que no volverías a verme jamás? ¿Pensabas queme escondería en algún agujero al descubrir que no me amabas y que sólo te habías acostado conmigo para que accediera a venderte las tierras? Pues no podrías estar más equivocado.

Neji reaccionó como si lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo. Su rostro palideció y la mirada se volvió gélida.

— ¿Insinúas que tú y yo nos hemos acostado? —Preguntó él en un susurro—. Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

No debería sentirse dolida. Hacía tiempo que era consciente de por qué la había elegido, seducido y mentido. Y no podía echarle toda la culpa. Se lo había puesto demasiado fácil.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera allí de pie, negando si quiera conocer su nombre, le había provocado una herida en el corazón imposible de curar.

—Deberías marcharte —le indicó con la mayor calma que pudo.

Neji ladeó la cabeza mientras la estudiaba con atención. Y, para desesperación de Tenten, alargó una mano y enjugó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

—Estás disgustada.

Por el amor de Dios, ese tipo era imbécil. Rezó para que su bebé hubiera heredado el cerebro de su madre y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero lo que surgió fue un sollozo sofocado.

—Fuera de aquí.

Pero él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos. Y de nuevo le enjugó las lágrimas en un gesto sorprendentemente tierno.

—No podemos habernos acostado. Aparte de que no eres mi tipo, no olvidaría algo así.

Tenten lo miró boquiabierta y desistió de intentar hacerle marchar. La que se iba era ella.

Ajustándose la bata, salió al pasillo antes de que él la agarrara de la muñeca.

—Por el amor de Dios, no intento hacerte daño.

Neji la empujó al interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta y la miró furioso.

—Ya me has hecho daño —murmuró ella entre dientes.

—Es evidente que sientes que te he hecho algún mal —él la miró con una mezcla de ternura y confusión—. Y te pido perdón por ello, pero tendría que acordarme de ti y de lo que se supone que hicimos para poderte ofrecer una compensación.

— ¿Compensación? —ella lo miró, perpleja ante la diferencia entre el Neji Hyuga del que se había enamorado y el tipo que tenía enfrente. Se abrió la bata lo justo para mostrar la barriga que se marcaba bajo el camisón de seda—. Haces que me enamore de ti. Me seduces. Me dices que me amas. Consigues que firme los papeles para venderte unas tierras que han pertenecido a mi familia desde hace un siglo. Me mientes sobre nuestra relación y tus planes para esas tierras. Y, por si no bastara con eso, encima tuviste que dejarme embarazada.

Neji palideció. Dio un paso al frente y, por primera vez, resultó lo suficientemente atemorizante como para que ella diera un paso atrás y se apoyara contra la mesa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nos acostamos juntos y que soy el padre de tu bebé?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo hicimos? ¿Insinúas que me heimaginado las semanas que pasamos juntos? ¿Te atreves a negar que me abandonaste sin decir nada y sin mirar atrás?

—No te recuerdo —anunció Neji con voz ronca—. No recuerdo nada de ti. De nosotros. De eso —señaló la barriga de Tenten.

—No lo recuerdas…

—Sufrí un… accidente —él deslizó una mano por los cabellos—. Si lo que dices es cierto, debimos conocernos durante el periodo en que en mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui el segundo capitulo ... espero y les guste ... gracias por los comentarios **_

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 2

Neji vio cómo el rostro de la joven palidecía. Soltó un juramento y la agarró de los brazos, sintiéndola floja y temblorosa.

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas —dijo secamente. La condujo hasta la cama y ella se sentó, sujetándose al borde del colchón.

— ¿Esperas que crea que sufres amnesia? —Ella lo miró espantada—. ¿Es lo mejor que has podido inventar?

Neji hizo una mueca, pues él mismo sentía algo parecido ante la idea de la amnesia.

—No pretendo enfurecerte, pero ¿cómo te llamas? Me encuentro en desventaja.

—Hablas en serio —Tenten suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos—. Me llamo Tenten Ama.

—Bueno, Tenten, parece que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Amnesia —ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente—. ¿De verdad piensas seguir con esa historia?

—¿Crees que me gusta que una mujer me sacuda un puñetazo en público y asegure estar embarazada de mi hijo cuando, por lo que yo sé, es la primera vez que nos vemos? Ponte en mi lugar. Si un hombre al que no hubieras visto jamás apareciera y te dijera las cosas que tú me has dicho a mí, ¿no sospecharías algo?

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Tenten.

—Escucha, puedo demostrarte lo que me sucedió. Puedo enseñarte mi expediente médico y el diagnóstico. No te recuerdo, Tenten. Siento mucho tener que decirlo, pero es la verdad. Sólo cuento con tu palabra de que entre nosotros ha habido algo.

—Sí, y no olvidemos que no soy tu tipo.

Neji dio un respingo. ¡Tenía que acordarse de ese comentario!

—Me gustaría que me lo contaras todo desde el principio. Cuéntame dónde y por qué nos conocimos. Quizás algo de lo que me digas me refresque la memoria.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Esperas a alguien a estas horas? —preguntó él.

—El servicio de habitaciones. Me muero de hambre. No he comido en todo el día.

Tenten se ajustó la bata y fue a abrir la puerta. Segundos después, un camarero apareció empujando un carrito con las bandejas tapadas

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas—. No esperaba visita y sólo he pedido comida para uno.

Él alzó una ceja. Allí había comida para un pequeño regimiento.

—Siéntate y relájate. Podemos hablar mientras comes.

Tenten se retrepó en el pequeño sillón junto a la cama y alargó la mano hacia un plato.

Neji aprovechó para estudiar el rostro de la mujer que había olvidado.

Era preciosa, no podía negarlo, aunque no era el tipo de mujer hacia el que se sentía atraído. Él prefería mujeres dulces y, según sus amigos, sumisas.

Era consciente de que eso le hacía parecer un imbécil, pero no podía negar el hecho de que le gustaban las mujeres un poco más obedientes. El que se hubiera enamorado de la antítesis de las mujeres con las que había salido en los últimos cinco años, era fascinante

Aceptaba el hecho de que podía haberse sentido atraído por ella, incluso haberse acostado con ella, pero ¿enamorarse? ¿En unas pocas semanas? Las mujeres tendían a ser criaturas emotivas y entraba dentro de lo posible que se hubiera creído que él estaba enamorado. Desde luego, el dolor y la traición no parecían fingidos.

Y luego estaba lo del embarazo. Seguramente le haría parecer un completo bastardo, pero sería de imbéciles no pedir una prueba de paternidad. A fin de cuentas entraba dentro de lo posible que se lo hubiera inventado todo tras averiguar lo de su pérdida de memoria.

Sintió la repentina necesidad de llamar a su abogado para preguntarle quién había firmado el contrato de venta de las tierras que había adquirido. No había visto los papeles antes del accidente, para eso pagaba a otras personas, y una vez finalizado el trato, no había motivo para mirar atrás…salvo en esa ocasión.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella.

—Que esto es un enorme lío que…

—A mí me lo vas a decir —murmuró Tenten—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué es tan malo para ti. Eres inmensamente rico. No estás embarazado y no has vendido unas tierras que pertenecieron a tu familia durante generaciones a un hombre que va a destrozarlas para construir un complejo turístico.

El dolor que reflejaba la voz de la joven le produjo a Neji una incómoda sensación en el pecho. Algo parecido a un sentimiento de culpa, pero, ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable?

— ¿Cómo nos conocimos? —preguntó—. Necesito saberlo todo

—La primera vez que te vi llevabas un traje de chaqueta, zapatos que costaban más que mi casa, y gafas de sol. Me irritó mucho no poder ver tus ojos y me negué a hablar contigo hasta que te las quitaste.

— ¿Y dónde sucedió todo eso?

—En la isla Moon. Preguntabas por una franja de tierra en primera línea de playa, y por su dueño. Y yo era la dueña y me imaginé que eras un tipo trajeado con planes para construir en la isla y salvar a la población local de una vida de pobreza.

— ¿No estaba en venta? —Él frunció el ceño—. Debía estar en venta. No habría sabido nada de ese lugar de no ser así.

—Lo estaba —Tenten asintió—. Yo… yo necesitaba venderla. Mi abuela y yo no podíamos pagar los impuestos. Pero estábamos de acuerdo en que no se la venderíamos a un constructor.

Se interrumpió, claramente incómoda con las revelaciones que le había hecho.

—En fin, te tomé por uno de esos tipos estirados y te envié al otro extremo de la isla.

Él la miró furioso y, por primera vez, en los labios de la joven apareció una sonrisa.

—Estabas tan enfadado que volviste a mi casa y aporreaste la puerta. Exigiste saber a qué demonios estaba jugando y dijiste que no actuaba como alguien desesperada por vender un pedazo de tierra.

—Eso sí parece propio de mí —admitió él.

—Te expliqué que no estaba interesada en vendértela a ti y cuando hablé de la promesa hecha a mi abuela de que sólo venderíamos a alguien dispuesto a firmar un compromiso de no utilizarla con fines comerciales, me pediste que te la presentara.

Un incómodo cosquilleo se instaló en la nuca de Neji. Aquello no era propio de él. Él no entraba en el terreno personal. Todo el mundo tenía un precio. Se habría limitado a seguir aumentando la oferta.

—Lo demás resulta bastante embarazoso —siguió ella—. Te presenté a Mamaw. Os caísteis de maravilla. Ella te invitó a cenar y después dimos un paseo por la playa. Me besaste, y yo te devolví el beso. Me acompañaste a mi casa y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente. — ¿Y así fue?

—Desde luego —susurró Tenten—. Y al siguiente, y al otro. Me llevó tres días conseguir que te quitaras ese traje.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente.

— ¡Cielos! —La joven se sonrojó violentamente y se tapó la boca con la mano—. No quería decir eso. Llevabas ese traje a todas partes, incluso a la playa. De modo que te llevé de compras. Te compramos ropa de playa.

— ¿Ropa de playa? —aquello empezaba a sonar como una pesadilla.

—Pantalones cortos, camisetas —ella asintió—. Chanclas.

Quizás el médico estuviera en lo cierto y había perdido la memoria apropósito. ¿Chanclas? Miró sus carísimos zapatos de cuero e intentó imaginarse con chanclas.

—Y yo me puse esa ropa de playa…

—Desde luego. También te compraste trajes de baño. Nunca había conocido a alguien que viajara a una isla sin traje de baño. Después te llevé a mi rincón preferido de la playa.

Hasta ese momento el relato de aquellas semanas era tan distinto de él mismo que le parecía estar escuchando la historia de otra persona.

— ¿Y cuánto duró esa relación que dices que mantuvimos? —gruñó. —Cuatro semanas —contestó ella con calma—. Cuatro maravillosas semanas. Pasamos todos los días juntos. Tras la primera semana abandonaste tu habitación de hotel y te instalaste en mi casa. En mi cama. Hacíamos el amor con las ventanas abiertas para oír el mar.

—Entiendo. —No me crees —ella entornó los ojos.

—Tenten —empezó Neji con mucho tacto—. Me resulta muy difícil. He perdido un mes de mi vida y lo que me cuentas suena tan inusual en mí que me cuesta creerlo.

—Comprendo que no sea fácil —ella apretó los temblorosos labios—.Pero intenta verlo desde mi punto de vista. Imagina que la persona de laque estabas enamorado, y que pensabas estaba enamorada de ti, de repente no te recuerda. Imagina las dudas al descubrir que todo lo que te había contado era mentira, y que te había hecho una promesa que no iba a mantener. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Me sentiría muy disgustado —contestó él.

—Sí, eso lo describe bastante bien —Tenten se puso de pie—. Escucha, esto no tiene sentido. Estoy muy cansada y creo que deberías marcharte.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Neji se levantó de un salto—. Después de soltarme esta historia, después de anunciarme que voy a ser padre, ¿esperas que me marchen sin más?

—Ya lo hiciste una vez —contestó con voz cansada.

— ¿Cómo demonios puedes asegurarlo? ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice o dejé de hacer si ni siquiera yo lo sé? Dices que me amabas y que yo te amaba. Acabo de decirte que no recuerdo nada. ¿Por qué dices que te abandoné, que te traicioné? Sufrí un accidente. ¿Cuál fue el último día que me viste? ¿Qué hicimos? ¿Te dije que te abandonaba?

—Fue el día después de cerrar el trato —ella estaba muy pálida—.Dijiste que debías regresar a Nueva York. Una emergencia. Dijiste que no te llevaría más de uno o dos días. Dijiste que volverías y que hablaríamos sobre lo que haríamos con las tierras.

— ¿Y qué día fue eso? La fecha, Tenten, quiero la fecha exacta.

—El tres de junio.

—El día del accidente

Ella lo miró espantada y se llevó una mano a la boca. Parecía a punto de desvanecerse y él la atrapó por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? —ella no se resistió y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Mi avión privado se estrelló a las afueras de Tokio —explicó él—. No recuerdo gran cosa. Desperté en un hospital sin saber cómo había llegado allí.

— ¿Y no recuerdas nada? —insistió ella.

—Sólo he olvidado esas cuatro semanas, aunque tengo alguna que otra laguna.

—De modo que te olvidaste de mí… —Tenten soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Sé que es desagradable oírlo —él suspiró—. Puede que no te recuerde, Tenten, pero no soy ningún bastardo. No me satisface ver lo herida que te sientes.

—Intenté llamarte —continuó ella—. Al principio esperé. Me inventé un montón de excusas. Que la emergencia había sido grave, que estabas muy ocupado. Pero cuando intenté llamar al número que me diste, nadie me permitió hablar contigo.

—Después del accidente se tejió una importante red de seguridad a mí alrededor. No queríamos que nadie supiera lo de mi pérdida de memoria. Temíamos que los inversores perderían su confianza en mí.

—Pues parecía que me habías dejado tirada y que no habías tenido lasa gallas de decírmelo a la cara.

— ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para venir a enfrentarte a mí? Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Desde luego, lo sensato hubiera sido no esperar tanto.

—No descubrí que estaba embarazada hasta la décima semana. Mamaw estaba enferma y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. No quería disgustarla contándole que sospechaba que nos habías seducido y mentido a las dos sobre tus planes para las tierras. Le habría partido el corazón, y no sólo por las tierras. Ella sabía cuánto te amaba. Quería verme feliz.

Neji se sentía como un auténtico gusano.

—Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones, Tenten.

— ¿Decisiones?

—Dices que estaba enamorado de ti — Neji la miró a los ojos—. También dices que estás embarazada de mí. Hay mucho que decidir y no lo vamos a resolver en una noche.

Ella asintió.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Y adónde vamos exactamente? —Tenten se humedeció los labios.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, una gran parte de mi vida y futuro cambió en esa isla. Tú y yo vamos a regresar al lugar donde todo comenzó.

Ella lo miró perpleja, como si hubiera esperado que la dejara tirada.

—Vamos a revivir esas semanas, Tenten. Quizás estar allí hará que recuerde.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó ella con cautela

—Entonces habremos pasado un montón de tiempo conociéndonos de nuevo.

.

.

.

_**espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola ! aqui les dejo la conti ... y muchas grcias por los comentarios... espero les guste el capitulo...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —exclamó Naruto.

Neji dejó de pasear por el despacho y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—Preferiría no hablar de quién ha perdido la cabeza —señaló—. No soy yo quien está buscando a la mujer que me engañó con mi hermano.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —intervino Sasuke.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro. Era cierto. Fuera cual fuera el motivo que tuviera Naruto para buscar a su exnovia, no se merecía ese trato.

—Lo siento, tío —se disculpó.

—Creo que los dos estáis locos. Ninguna mujer merece tantas molestias. Y en cuanto a ti, no sé qué decir sobre esa locura de volver a la isla Moon. ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

Quería recuperar la memoria. Quería saber por qué había actuado de manera tan poco propia de él.

—Ella dice que nos enamoramos.

Los otros tres lo miraron como si acabara de anunciar que iba a hacer voto de castidad.

—También asegura que el hijo que espera es tuyo —señaló Sasuke—. Eso es asegurar mucho.

—¿Has hablado con tu abogado? —preguntó Naruto —. Toda esta situación me pone de los nervios. No nos hará ningún bien si va por ahí contando que eres un auténtico bastardo al seducirla y abandonarla antes de que se secara la tinta del contrato.

—No, aún no he hablado con Sai —murmuró Neji—. No he tenido tiempo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a dedicar a buscarte a ti mismo? —preguntó Gaara.

—Tanto como sea necesario.

—Me encantaría seguir aquí —Sasuke consultó el reloj—, pero tengo una cita.

—¿Haruno? —bufó Gaara.

Sasuke hizo un mohín en dirección a su amigo.

—¿El viejo sigue empeñado en que te cases con su hija si quieres la fusión?

—Sí —Sasuke suspiró—. Ella es un poco… alocada y Haruno cree que yo conseguiré equilibrarla.

—Pues dile que no hay trato —Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—No está tan mal. Es joven y… exuberante. Hay peores mujeres con las que casarse.

—En otras palabras, volvería loca a una persona tan inflexible como tú —rio Naruto.

Devon le dedicó un gesto grosero a su amigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Yo también tengo que irme —Gaara se puso de pie—. Antes de iniciar tu búsqueda, tenemos que quedar para tomar algo, Neji.

Naruto no se había apartado de la ventana y se volvió hacia su amigo en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

—Oye, siento lo que dije sobre Hinata —se disculpó Neji—. ¿Aún no la has encontrado?

—No —Neji sacudió la cabeza—. Pero lo haré.

Neji no comprendía el empeño de su amigo en encontrar a su antigua novia. Todo había sucedido durante las cuatro semanas perdidas de su vida. Hinata se había acostado con el hermano de Naruto. Naruto la había echado de su vida y, aparentemente, pasado página.

—¿No te acuerdas de Tenten? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Nada en absoluto?

—No —Neji tamborileó con un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y no te parece raro?

—Pues claro que es raro —contestó él exasperado—. Todo esto es raro.

—¿No crees que si te hubieras enamorado de esa mujer y pasado con ella cada instante del día durante cuatro semanas, no tendrías al menos una leve sensación de _déjà vu_?

—Entiendo tu punto de vista, Naruto —Neji soltó el bolígrafo—, y agradezco tu preocupación. Algo sucedió en esa isla. No sé qué es, pero en mi mente hay un enorme boquete y ella está en el centro. Tengo que regresar, aunque sólo sea para desmentir su versión.

—¿Y si lo que dice es verdad?

—Entonces tengo mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Tenten se paró frente al edificio de oficinas y miró hacia arriba. La moderna arquitectura del rascacielos relumbraba bajo el sol otoñal.

La ciudad la asustaba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

Todo el mundo parecía ocupado y nadie se paraba siquiera un segundo. La ciudad latía con gente, coches, luces y ruidos. ¿Cómo podía alguien soportar ese ruido constante?

Aun así, había estado dispuesta a abrazar esa vida, consciente de que, si iba a compartir su vida con Neji, tendría que acostumbrarse a la ciudad.

Una semilla de duda crecía a cada aliento que exhalaba y no podía evitar preguntarse si no estaría haciendo un ridículo aún mayor que la primera vez.

—Debo estar loca por confiar en él —murmuró.

Pero si decía la verdad, si esa historia extraña e increíble era cierta, entonces no la había traicionado. No la había abandonado.

—Tenten, ¿verdad?

Ante ella había dos hombres que ya había visto en la fiesta de Neji.

—En efecto, Tenten.

Ambos eran altos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo Negro y corto, y le sonrió. El otro era pelirrojo con cabellos revueltos, y fruncía el ceño mientras entornaba los verdes ojos.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo de Neji —el sonriente extendió una mano—. Y éste es Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara seguía escrutándola con la mirada, y Tenten lo ignoró, centrándose en Sasuke.

—Encantada de conocerte —murmuró al fin, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Has venido para ver a Neji? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ella asintió.

—Nos encantará acompañarte.

—No hace falta —Tenten sacudió la cabeza—. Puedo ir yo sola. No quiero causar molestias.

Gaara le dedicó una mirada fría y calculadora.

—No es ninguna molestia —insistió Sasuke—. Te acompañaré hasta el ascensor.

—¿No me crees capaz de encontrar el ascensor? —ella frunció el ceño—. ¿O acaso eres uno de esos amigos entrometidos?

Sasuke sonrió despreocupadamente y la miró como si supiera exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Entonces te deseo un buen día —dijo él al fin.

Tenten deseó no haber sido tan grosera.

—Gracias, encantada de conocerte.

Impregnó su voz de tanta sinceridad que estuvo a punto de creérselo ella misma. Sasuke asintió, pero Gaara no pareció impresionado. Los dos amigos entraron en un BMW que les aguardaba.

Respiró hondo y atravesó las puertas giratorias para entrar en el edificio. El vestíbulo era precioso. En el centro había una gran fuente y se paró frente a ella para permitir que el sonido del agua le relajara. Echaba de menos el mar. No salía muy a menudo de la isla y, en medio de la gran ciudad, sólo pensaba en regresar al tranquilo lugar en el que había crecido.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y el dolor le oprimió el pecho. Por su culpa, las tierras de la familia estaban en manos de un hombre decidido a construir un complejo turístico con campo de golf y a saber qué más.

Pero la isla Moon era especial. Las familias llevaban viviendo allí desde hacía generaciones y todo el mundo se conocía. La mitad de la isla se dedicaba a la pesca o a las gambas y la otra mitad vivía jubilada tras años trabajando en Houston o Dallas.

Entre los residentes había un acuerdo no escrito por el que la isla seguiría siendo un paraíso para quien buscara una vida más tranquila.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar por su culpa. Las excavadoras iban a invadirlo todo y, lentamente, el mundo exterior cambiaría su forma de vivir.

Tenten se mordió el labio y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Le dolía pensar en lo ingenua y estúpida que había sido.

Furiosa, pulsó el botón de la tercera planta. Le había creído cuando le había asegurado que quería las tierras con fines personales. Al firmar los documentos, el nombre que había aparecido era el suyo, no el de ninguna empresa. Neji de Luca. Y también le había creído cuando le había dicho que la amaba y que regresaría. Que quería que estuvieran juntos.

Se sentía tan humillada por su estupidez que no soportaba pensar más en ello. Y al presentarse en Nueva York se había encontrado con la historia de la pérdida de memoria. Demasiado oportuno.

—Por favor, que esté diciendo la verdad —susurró.

Porque, si decía la verdad, entonces a lo mejor no era tan mala persona.

—¿Tiene cita? —al salir del ascensor, se topó con un mostrador. La recepcionista sonrió.

—Neji me está esperando —asintió ella tras unos segundos de incertidumbre.

—¿Es usted la señorita Ama?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Sígame. El señor Hyuga pidió que la llevara de inmediato a su despacho. ¿Le apetece un café o té? —miró la enorme barriga—. Si lo prefiere, tenemos descafeinado.

—Gracias, estoy bien —Tenten sonrió.

—Señor Hyuga, la señorita Ama está aquí —la recepcionista abrió una puerta.

—Gracias, Takumi —Neji alzó la vista del escritorio y se puso en pie.

—¿Necesitará alguna cosa más? —preguntó amablemente Takumi.

—Que nadie me moleste —Neji sacudió la cabeza. La mujer sonrió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Tenten miró a Neji. Estaban tan cerca que podía olerlo, pero no sabía cómo actuar. No podía mantener la pose airada de amante despechada porque, si no se acordaba de ella no se le podía culpar por comportarse como si no existiera.

Pero tampoco podía retomar la relación donde la habían dejado arrojándose en sus brazos.

—Antes de que esto vaya más lejos, hay algo que debo hacer —él suspiró.

—¿Qué? —Tenten frunció el ceño antes de enarcar las cejas al verlo aproximarse.

Neji le tomó el rostro entre las manos ahuecadas y se acercó aún más a ella.

—Tengo que besarte.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten intentó zafarse, pero Neji estaba decidido a no dejarla escapar. La sujetó por los hombros y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí antes de besarla apasionadamente.

No estaba muy seguro de qué esperar. ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿La memoria milagrosamente recuperada? ¿Imágenes de las semanas perdidas?

No sucedió nada de eso. En cambio, lo que sí sucedió lo llenó de pánico. Neji sintió que su cuerpo despertaba. Cada músculo se tensó. El deseo y la lujuria se enroscaron alrededor del estómago y se puso dolorosamente duro. ¡Cómo le correspondía esa mujer! Tras la resistencia inicial, se fundió contra él y le devolvió el beso con pasión. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos moldeando sus deliciosas curvas contra su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo que pedía agritos que la tumbara sobre el escritorio y saciara su deseo. Pero a medida que la consciencia se abría paso, se contuvo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Esa mujer, a la que no recordaba, estaba embarazada, aunque eso no le impidiera querer arrancarle la ropa.

Bueno, al menos no podría dejarla embarazada otra vez…

¿Que no era su tipo? Nunca había conocido a una mujer con la que tuviera tanta química

Tenten lo miraba perpleja con los labios hinchados y la mirada turbia. Y Neji tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad de control para no terminar lo que había empezado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apartándose de ella—. Tenía que comprobarlo.

—¿Comprobar el qué? —ella entornó los ojos mientras cruzaba losbrazos sobre el pecho y daba unos impacientes golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

—Si conseguía recordar algo.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada —él sacudió la cabeza.

Tenten se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir del despacho.

—Espera un momento —llamó él.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Cuál es mi problema? Pues no tengo ni idea. Quizás que no me gusta ser maltratada como una especie de animal de laboratorio.

—Pero…

Antes de que él pudiera protestar, ella ya se había marchado.

Neji la vio irse sin saber si ir tras ella o no. ¿Qué le diría cuando la alcanzara? No lamentaba el beso, aunque no hubiera supuesto la cura milagrosa que había esperado. Pero sí le había aclarado algo importante: no podía acercarse a esa mujer sin estallar en llamas, y eso hacía que fuera bastante probable que llevara a su hijo dentro de ella.

Regresó al escritorio y descolgó el teléfono. Segundos más tarde, Tetsuya contestó.

—La señorita Ama acaba de abandonar mi despacho. Procura que llegue bien al hotel.

Tenten salió a la calle. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos.

Había esperado ver algún rastro del Neji Hyuga del que se había enamorado. Quizás también había esperado que el beso despertara… algo.

El viento fresco le revolvió los cabellos mientras miraba calle abajo, sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar. Hacía más frío que antes y empezó a tiritar.

Aún había bastante luz como para regresar caminando al hotel. El beso de Neji la había dejado acalorada y le enfurecía que se hubiera mostrado tan frío.

Se había sentido como… un juguete. Como si no fuera más que un artículo para divertirle.

Y seguramente era eso lo que había sido desde el principio.

Al pararse ante un paso de peatones, un hombre tropezó con ella vio lentamente.

—¡Eh! — Tenten se volvió asustada.

El hombre murmuró una disculpa mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde. No fue consciente del tirón en el otro brazo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El bolso se deslizó por el brazo que casi fue arrancado del hombro mientras el ladrón echaba a correr.

Instintivamente, Tenten agarró la correa del bolso tirando de ella.

El ladrón la empujó con fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, pero la correa del bolso se mantuvo firmemente enrollada alrededor de su muñeca.

El ladrón tiró con fuerza, arrastrándola varios metros antes de soltar un rugido de rabia y sacudirle una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. Tenten percibió un destello plateado.

El pánico hizo presa de ella al reconocer la navaja que se aproximaba a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el atacante rajó la correa y en unos segundos desapareció, fundiéndose con la multitud mientras ella quedaba tirada en el suelo.

—¿Está bien, señora? —alguien se arrodilló a su lado.

Ella se volvió, demasiado aturdida para responder. Un coche negro dio un frenazo, parándose frente a ella y una mole de hombre corrió en su auxilio.

—Señorita Ama, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó apresuradamente.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabe mi nombre?

—El señor Hyuga me envió.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado él de lo sucedido?

—Me pidió que me asegurara de que llegara sana y salva al hotel. No la alcancé a tiempo para llevarla en coche y la estaba buscando.

—Entiendo.

—¿Puede ponerse de pie? —preguntó él.

Tenten asintió lentamente. Al menos lo intentaría. Mientras el hombre la ayudaba a levantarse, se sujetó la barriga, preocupada por si el bebé había sufrido algún daño.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé —contestó ella temblorosa—. Puede que no sea más que el susto. La caída…

—La llevaré de inmediato al hospital. El señor Hyuga se reunirá allí con nosotros.

Tenten no protestó al ser empujada al asiento trasero del coche. El hombre se sentó a su lado y ordenó al conductor que arrancara.

—¿Le duele algo? —preguntó.

—No creo. Sólo estoy alterada.

—Va a tener un buen moretón en el ojo.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Por su ayuda. Llegó en el momento justo.

—No, no es verdad —el rostro del hombre se arrugó en una mueca de rabia—. De haber llegado un segundo antes, no la habría lastimado.

—Aun así, gracias. Llevaba una navaja.

Al recordarlo, empezó a respirar agitadamente. Le subió un escalofrío por la columna hasta los hombros y empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

—Ni siquiera sé su nombre —continuó con voz débil.

—Tetsuya —él la miró con preocupación—. Soy el jefe de seguridad del señor Hyuga.

—Me llamo Tenten —se presentó ella antes de recordar que él ya conocía su nombre.

—Casi hemos llegado, Tenten —la tranquilizó.

El coche se paró y la puerta se abrió. Tetsuya la ayudó a salir y los recibió un auxiliar de urgencias, que les aguardaba con una silla de ruedas.

Sorprendida por la rapidez con que fue atendida, contemplóboquiabierta cómo dos enfermeras la tumbaban en una cama y empezaban a examinarla.

Tetsuya se quedó a su lado sin perder detalle de los movimientos del personal sanitario.

—El señor Hyuga es benefactor de este hospital —murmuró, como si comprendiera el aturdimiento de la joven—. Llamó para informarles de su llegada.

—El obstetra vendrá enseguida —anunció una enfermera—. Examinará al bebé.

Tenten asintió y murmuró un agradecimiento. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó angustiado Neji—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo? —respiró hondo y se mesó los cabellos—. ¿El… bebé?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se fijó en el ojo y su rostro se enfureció. Instintivamente le tocó la cara antes de volverse hacia Tetsuya.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy bien —intervino Tenten, pero Neji ya no le prestaba atención a ella.

—Neji…

Él seguía bombardeando al jefe de seguridad con preguntas y tuvo que tirarle de la manga para recuperar su atención.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Tetsuya apareció justo a tiempo. Me ha cuidado muy bien.

—No debería haberte dejado marchar del despacho —Neji rechinó los dientes—. Estabas alterada y no deberías haber salido a la calle. Pensaba que Tetsuya te llevaría al hotel.

—Eché a andar —ella se encogió de hombros—. Él no me alcanzó hasta después de…

—¿Ha venido ya el médico? —Neji acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué ha dicho del bebé? ¿Te ha hecho daño ese bastardo en alguna otra parte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó perpleja. Aquél era un Neji totalmente desconocido.

—La enfermera dijo que el obstetra de guardia vendría en breve para reconocerme y asegurarse de que el bebé está bien. Y no, no me ha herido en ninguna otra parte.

—No puedes caminar por las calles de Nueva York tú sola —Neji le tomó la mano—. Ni siquiera me gusta que te alojes en ese hotel.

—Pero si es tuyo —Tenten sonrió divertida—. ¿Estás diciendo que no es un lugar seguro?

—Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo, para estar seguro de que no te pase nada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, de todos modos nos íbamos a ir juntos a la isla Moon en unos días. Lo lógico sería que te quedaras conmigo hasta entonces. Nos dará más tiempo para… conocernos.

Quizás no la recordaba, pero sus instintos protectores se habían despertado y desde luego estaba preocupado por el bebé y su madre.

Al menos era un comienzo, ¿no?—De acuerdo —accedió Tenten—. Me alojaré en tu casa hasta que salgamos hacia la isla.


	5. Chapter 5

De habérselo permitido, Neji la habría llevado en brazos hasta el ático. Y protestó con rabia hasta que ella puso los ojos en blanco y le informó de que estaba bien y que a nadie se le llevaba en brazos por culpa de un ojo morado.

La visión del ojo sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo aún más. Tenten era pequeñita y la idea de que alguien le hubiera hecho daño… y encima embarazada… Afortunadamente, el médico había asegurado que el bebé estaba bien.

—¿Te apetece que encargue algo para cenar? —preguntó tras acomodarla sobre el diván.

—Gracias, me encantaría —contestó ella mientras reclinaba la cabeza.

—Debes estar cansada —él frunció el ceño al ver el gesto que asomó al rostro de la joven.

—He tenido un par de días muy duros —Tenten asintió.

Neji se sintió culpable. Desde luego no le había facilitado las cosas. Pero de inmediato sintió una profunda irritación. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable? No era capaz de recordar nada. Cada noche se iba a la cama con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente los recuerdos hubieran regresado y no tuviera que preguntarse si había hecho algo tan estúpido como seducir y enamorarse de una mujer en cuatro semanas. No, no debería sentirse culpable. Nada de lo sucedido había sido culpa suya. Salvo el hecho de haberla alterado haciendo que huyera de su despacho.

Mientras descolgaba el teléfono, la observó detenidamente desde el otro extremo del salón. Parecía haberse quedado dormida y se preguntó si debía despertarla para cenar.

La mirada se deslizó hasta la barriga y de inmediato decidió que no podía consentir que se saltara una comida.

—¿Te apetece beber algo mientras esperamos? — Neji se sentó en una silla junto al sofá.

—¿Tienes algún zumo? —Tenten abrió perezosamente los ojos—. Estoy un poco mareada.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora?

—Porque lo único que deseaba era sentarme y descansar un poco —ella se encogió de hombros—. Todas esas personas a mi alrededor me ponían nerviosa.

Neji se dirigió a la cocina y buscó en la nevera un zumo de naranja.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y le entregó un vaso con el zumo. Tenten bebió con ansia la mitad.

—Gracias. Con eso bastará.

—¿Te sucede a menudo o se debe a las emociones del día? —preguntó él con recelo.

—Siempre estoy al borde de la hipoglucemia. Y de vez en cuando me baja demasiado el azúcar. El embarazo también lo ha alterado y debo comer a menudo para no desmayarme.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te desmayaras mientras estás sola? —Neji soltó un juramento.

—Estoy bien, Neji —insistió ella—. Mi abuela es diabética. Sé cómo actuar en caso de subidas o bajadas de azúcar.

¿Por qué no conseguía recordar? Si de verdad había mantenido una relación con esa mujer y si, tal y como ella había afirmado, se habían unido sentimentalmente, ¿por qué la había borrado de su memoria?

Tenten levantó la vista y sus miradas se fundieron. Algo en esos ojos hizo que Neji sintiera una opresión en el pecho. Parecía cansada y frágil. Parecía necesitar… consuelo.

—Neji, se llevó mi bolso —anunció ella.

Él asintió. La policía había acudido al hospital para tomarle declaración.

—No pensé… todo sucedió tan deprisa, y luego en el hospital… —levantó una mano en un gesto de desesperación que sólo sirvió para que Neji sintiera más ganas de consolarla.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Tenten?

—Tengo que anular las tarjetas de crédito. Dios, mío, seguramente ya habrá vaciado mis cuentas. También llevaba el permiso de conducir. ¿Cómo voy a volver a casa?

Cuanto más hablaba, más se alteraba y Neji la rodeó torpemente con un brazo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Tienes los números de teléfono a los que debes llamar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de apoyarla sobre su hombro.

—Si tienes un ordenador, puedo buscarlos en internet.

—Que si tengo un ordenador… —él bufó—. Siempre estoy conectado a internet.

—En la isla no —ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eso es imposible —él frunció el ceño—. Jamás habría desaparecido del mapa así como así.

—No perdiste el contacto —le aclaró Tenten—. Pero a menudo hacías tus llamadas, o contestabas los correos, por la mañana o a última hora de la noche. Durante el día dejabas la BlackBerry en mi casa mientras nos íbamos a explorar la isla.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso me cuesta tanto aceptar la historia que cuentas —Neji suspiró—. Yo jamás haría algo así. No es propio de mí.

Tenten hizo un gesto de desagrado y se apartó de él. En un intento de disimular la sensación de incomodidad que se había instalado, Neji se levantó y fue en busca del portátil. Estuvo largo rato dándole la espalda para recuperarse y evitar la tentación de disculparse.

Al fin regresó hasta el sofá y colocó el ordenador a su lado sobre un cojín.

—Si tienes algún problema para cancelar tus tarjetas, o pedir unas nuevas, dímelo. He dado mi dirección para que te las entreguen aquí.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi permiso de conducir? —preguntó ella algo tensa—. ¿Cómo volveré a casa?

—Yo te llevaré a casa, Tenten. ¿No puedes llamar a tu abuela para que te envíe por fax una copia de tu partida de nacimiento? Creo que sirve como identificación para volar.

—¿No podríamos ir en tu avión? Oh… supongo… Lo siento —se interrumpió avergonzada.

—Tengo más de uno —contestó él secamente.

—¿Y por qué no usar alguno? Sería más fácil viajar sin identificación en un _jet_ privado.

—Digamos que he desarrollado una repentina fobia hacia los aviones pequeños.

—Debo parecerte muy insensible —ella frunció el ceño—. Es que todo este viaje ha sido un desastre desde el principio.

—Sí, supongo que para ti lo habrá sido —murmuró él.

Neji se sentó a su lado. No le gustaba la sensación de inseguridad que tenía con respecto a ella. Pero, si estaba enfadado, era consigo mismo.

Si Tenten decía la verdad, él había puesto su vida patas arriba.

Poco a poco crecía la inquietante sensación de que todo era cierto, por raro e improbable que pareciera, y, si era así, tendría que decidir qué demonios iba a hacer con esa mujer a la que supuestamente amaba, y con el hijo que llevaba dentro. Su hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**hola !, he vuelto despues de mucho tiempo y se que las excusas sobran, pero de verdad estaba muy ocupada con la universidad, ya que estaba por finalizar el año y entre examenes y expos solo me quedaba tiempo de repirar y medio dormir, pero ya termine mi primer año en la uni y ahora si me voy a poner al dia con el fic ... sin mas aqui les dejo el capi y como recompensa voy a subir el capi 7 tambien ...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_capitulo 6_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Esto me recuerda las noches que pasábamos en casa —declaró Tenten mientras tomaba otro bocado de marisco.

Neji se paró con el tenedor en el aire, resignado a oír algo más de su inhabitual comportamiento. Pero ella no continuó, como si intuyera lo incómodo que le hacía sentir.

—¿Y qué solíamos hacer? —se esforzó por parecer despreocupadamente interesado.

—Solíamos sentarnos en la terraza con las piernas cruzadas mientras cenábamos lo que yo había preparado. Después, yo apoyaba la cabeza en tu regazo y tú me acariciabas los cabellos mientras oíamos el mar y mirábamos las estrellas.

La voz de Tenten se convirtió en un susurro.

—Y entonces entrábamos en casa y hacíamos el amor.

El tono soñador de su voz afectó a Neji. Se puso duro ante las imágenes que ella dibujaba en su mente. De repente le resultó muy fácil imaginársela tumbada ante él, piel contra piel, agarrándose a él mientras ambos alcanzaban la cima.

Una parte de él quería acabar con todo aquello. Quería llevársela a la cama, practicar sexo con ella hasta que olvidaran sus nombres. Su cuerpo lo deseaba con ansia, pero su mente lo tildaba de imbécil.

Lo quisiera o no, entre ellos había química. Quizás había perdido el sentido común en sus brazos. Quizás le había hecho promesas al calor de la excitación.

Necesitaba su colaboración. Necesitaba que el negocio saliera bien. Había demasiados inversores implicados y el dinero ya había cambiado de manos. Se acercaba la fecha límite para la construcción y lo último que deseaba era que ella empezara a hacer ruido.

Tenten lo miraba con atención. De modo que él hizo lo mismo y la examinó detenidamente, quedando hechizado por sus ojos negros, atraído por los delicados rasgos de su rostro. Se moría por deslizar los dedos desde esos pómulos hasta los suaves labios.

¿Así se había sentido al conocerla? La lógica le decía que sí. ¿Cómo podría su reacción ser diferente a la de la primera vez?

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó ella.

—Quizás porque te encuentro hermosa.

—Pensaba que no era tu tipo.

—Lo que dije fue que no eras mi tipo habitual.

—No —Tenten hizo una mueca—. Tus palabras exactas fueron: «No eres mi tipo».

—No me importa lo que dije —gruñó él—. Lo que quise decir era que no eres la clase de mujer con la que salgo habitualmente.

—¿Quieres decir con la que te acuestas habitualmente? —se burló ella—. Porque eso fue lo que hicimos, ¿sabes? Un montón de veces. De hecho, a no ser que seas el mejor actor del mundo y finjas no sólo la erección sino también el orgasmo, yo diría que, o bien mientes sobre que no soy tu tipo, o no eres demasiado crítico con respecto a las mujeres con las que te acuestas. Una mujer puede fingir atracción sexual —continuó ella—. Pero, ¿los hombres? No es fácil fingir atracción hacia una mujer si el pene no colabora.

—Cielo santo —murmuró él—. Creo que ya hemos dejado bastante claro que me siento sexualmente atraído hacia ti. Sea lo que sea que pensara en el pasado sobre mis preferencias en cuanto a mujeres, es evidente que no se te aplica a ti.

—¿De modo que estás dispuesto a admitir que te acostaste conmigo y que el bebé es tuyo?

—Sí —masculló él—. Estoy dispuesto a admitir la posibilidad, pero no soy tan estúpido como para creérmelo hasta que recupere la memoria, o tenga las pruebas de ADN.

—Me basta con que admitas la posibilidad —ella hizo un mohín.

—¿Siempre eras tan… encantadora conmigo cuando estábamos juntos?

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? —ella enarcó una ceja.

—Sólo que me suelen gustar las mujeres un poco más…

—¿Estúpidas? —lo provocó—. ¿Débiles? ¿Sosas? ¿Sumisas? —continuó ella—. O quizás sencillamente prefieres las que se limitan a asentir y a decir «sí, señor», a cada uno de tus caprichos.

Tenten dejó el tenedor a un lado y levantó la mirada hacia él. Los ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y a Neji se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No había pretendido disgustarla de nuevo.

—¿Tienes la menor idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí? —preguntó ella con voz tensa—. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que me cuesta verte de nuevo y no poder tocarte, abrazarte o besarte? Vine para enfrentarme a un hombre que me había traicionado de la peor de las maneras. Quería terminar contigo para siempre. Pero entonces vas y me cuentas esa historia de la pérdida de memoria y, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Ahora debo tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que no me hayas mentido, pero estoy muerta de miedo por si me equivoco al creerte. Otra vez.

Él la miró petrificado y con una incómoda sensación en el pecho.

—No puedo marcharme sin más después de haberte acusado precisamente de hacerme eso. Y una parte de mí se pregunta, ¿y si está diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si mañana recupera la memoria y recuerda que te ama? ¿Y si no ha sido más que un horrible malentendido y podemos regresar a nuestra vida en la isla?

Empujó el plato a un lado e hizo un evidente esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Pero, ¿y si yo tengo razón? —susurró—. ¿Y si al quedarme estoy haciendo aún más el ridículo que cuando me creí todas tus mentiras? Tengo que pensar en el bebé.

Antes de reflexionar sobre lo que debería decir o hacer, Neji alargó una mano hacia ella. Le resultaba imposible no tocarla, no ofrecerle consuelo.

La tomó en sus brazos y se reclinó en el sofá. Durante unos instantes ella se mostró tensa y callada. Aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y sintió una punzada de desilusión al no despertarle ningún recuerdo. ¿No se suponía que el olfato era el catalizador más poderoso?

Tenten se relajó poco a poco, apoyando una mano contra el pecho de Neji y la mejilla contra su hombro.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se detuvo un instante antes de acariciarle los cabellos con los labios. Le pareció un gesto de lo más natural, a pesar de que la ternura no fuera una de sus señas de identidad. Sin embargo, la necesidad de mostrarle su lado más tierno se convirtió en un dolor físico.

—Lo siento —murmuró. No deseaba verla herida. Neji se quedó sentado con la cabeza de Tenten apoyada en su hombro, rodeándola con un brazo y con la otra mano hundida en los sedosos rizos. Contempló la rizada melena extendida sobre su pecho y sintió la barriga contra el costado.

¿De verdad era suyo? Y, de serlo, ¿por qué no estaba huyendo en dirección contraria?

No es que fuera alérgico al compromiso. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco, pero no había sufrido ningún trauma en el pasado que le hubiera vuelto suspicaz. Y tampoco era ningún mentecato temeroso de que una mujer le hiciera sufrir.

Nunca se había comprometido con nadie porque… No estaba muy seguro de por qué. Los hombres solían carecer del control en sus relaciones. Ya no podían tomar decisiones sólo para ellos, y él estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones sin consultar con nadie.

No era el propietario de su empresa por casualidad, ni tampoco era casualidad que se hubiera asociado con sus tres amigos. El trabajo le llevaba mucho tiempo, un tiempo del que no dispondría si tuviera que preocuparse por regresar a casa cada noche.

Le gustaba marcharse de viaje en cualquier momento. Le gustaban las reuniones de negocios. Y aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo libre, le gustaba divertirse. Solía quedar con Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara al menos una vez al año para jugar al golf, y a menudo se iban de copas y otras actividades sólo disponibles para hombres sin pareja.

En resumidas cuentas, no había conocido a la mujer que le hiciera desear renunciar a todo aquello. Y desde luego no se imaginaba a sí mismo conociéndola y renunciando a su vida en cuatro semanas. Sería una decisión tomada a lo largo de los años.

Pero por otro lado…

Algo se movió en su interior al contemplar a la mujer que descansaba confiada contra él. Sintió un nuevo deseo, un deseo que normalmente le aterraría, que debería aterrarle.

Sintió el deseo de recordar todas aquellas cosas que ella le había descrito porque, de repente, le resultaban muy atractivas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Neji, Neji! ¡Despierta! ¡Corre!

—¿Qué sucede? —Neji se despertó sobresaltado—. ¿Es el bebé? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír como si estuviera enajenada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios gritas? —él se frotó los ojos y consultó la hora—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, es muy temprano!

—¡Está nevando!

Ella le agarró la mano y tiró de él. Las sábanas se deslizaron de su cuerpo y ambos se quedaron paralizados. Y entonces recordó que dormía desnudo y, peor aún, que su pene estaba haciendo acto de presencia de una manera muy poco sutil.

—Lo siento —se excusó Tenten—. Bajaré yo sola.

—Espera un momento —Neji saltó de la cama con la sábana enrollada alrededor de la cintura—. ¿Nunca habías visto nevar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Vivo en una isla frente a la costa de Texas —Tenten asintió—. No vemos mucha nieve allí.

—Pero no es la primera vez que viajas. ¿Nunca habías estado en un lugar en el que nevara?

—No salgo mucho de la isla —ella se encogió de hombros.

Tenten echó una mirada cargada de ansiedad hacia la ventana, como si temiera que la nieve fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

—Dame cinco minutos —Neji suspiró—. Me visto y te acompaño.

Supuso que, dado que era la primera experiencia de Tenten con la nieve, seguramente no llevaría ropa adecuada y tomó una bufanda y un gorro.

Se vistió y cuando salió del dormitorio se encontró a Tenten pegada a la ventana del salón.

—Toma —gruñó él—. Si vas a salir ahí fuera, necesitarás abrigarte.

Ella se volvió y miró fijamente la bufanda y el gorro que le ofrecía. Alargó una mano, pero él le colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y tiró de ella.

—Seguramente ni siquiera sabes atártela —murmuró. Tras colocarle la bufanda, le puso el gorro y dio un paso atrás. Estaba… monísima.

—Tu nieve espera.

Tenten salió al pequeño patio interior del edificio, sorprendida de que no hubiera nadie más. En cuanto uno de los copos aterrizó sobre su nariz, volvió el rostro hacia el cielo y comenzó a reír con las manos extendidas y girando en círculos.

Tras formar una bola de nieve se volvió hacia Neji con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ni se te… —él la miró desconfiado.

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, la bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara.

La miró furioso, pero ella se limitó a reír mientras formaba una segunda bola.

—¡Ni hablar! —rugió Neji.

Tenten se incorporó dispuesta a un segundo lanzamiento, pero una bola de nieve la golpeó el rostro y se deslizó por su nuca provocándole un escalofrío.

—Ya veo que no has podido resistirte —ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Resistirme a qué?

—A jugar. ¿Quién puede resistirse a la nieve?

—No estaba jugando —gruñó él—. Me estaba vengando. Y ahora, vámonos. Ya has visto la nieve. Deberíamos regresar. Aquí hace frío.

—¡No me digas! Está nevando —contestó ella—. Se supone que debe hacer frío.

Ignorando el gesto de exasperación de Neji, le lanzó otra bola. Él la esquivó y le dedicó una mirada que hizo que ella buscara refugio, no sin antes recibir una bola justo entre los ojos.

—Para ser alguien que no juega en la nieve, lanzas muy bien las bolas —murmuró.

Cuando él se agachó para recoger más nieve, ella se aprovechó y le golpeó en el trasero.

—Espero que seas consciente de que esto es la guerra —declaró Neji.

—Claro, claro —ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya conseguí que abandonaras esa actitud prepotente una vez, y volveré a hacerlo.

Neji se aproximó a Tenten con expresión decidida.

—Oh, oh —murmuró ella mientras reculaba.

No había mucho sitio para huir en el pequeño patio interior, a no ser que intentara entrar de nuevo en el edificio, y decidió enfrentarse a él.

A toda prisa empezó a lanzarle puñados de nieve que él esquivaba entre juramentos antes de lanzar un suspiro de resignación y hacer lo mismo con ella.

—¡Me rindo! —aulló Tenten al fin, alzando las manos.

—¿Y por qué será que no te creo? —preguntó él mientras la miraba con desconfianza.

—Tú ganas —ella le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente y alzó las manos—. Me estoy congelando.

Neji dejó caer la bola de nieve que tenía preparada y se acercó a Tenten, agarrándola por los hombros. La miró de arriba abajo.

Suspiró ante lo injusto de la situación. El amor de su vida la miraba como a una extraña.

—Deberíamos entrar —Neji frunció el ceño—. ¿No has traído nada de ropa para el frío?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con gesto pesaroso.

—Entonces habrá que ir de compras.

—No hará falta —de nuevo sacudió la cabeza—. Pronto regresaremos a la isla Moon y allí aún hace bastante buen tiempo.

—Y entre tanto te congelarás. Al menos necesitarás un abrigo. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Piel? ¿Cuero?

—Sólo un abrigo. Nada exótico.

—Yo me ocuparé.

—Haz lo que quieras —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando el portero me dijo que estabas aquí fuera jugando con la nieve, le pregunté si el verdadero Neji había sido abducido por unos alienígenas.

Tenten y Neji se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Sasuke uchiha apoyado contra una farola.

—Muy gracioso —murmuró Neji—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —tomó a Tenten de la mano.

—Sólo quería ver cómo estabais —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. He oído que ayer hubo jaleo.

Tenten hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano libre al moretón que ya había olvidado.

—Como puedes ver, está bien —declaró Neji—. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, nos vamos arriba.

—En realidad he venido a verte a ti —Sasuke sonrió—. Ella me parece muy capaz de cuidarse.

Tenten carraspeó. Sasuke no estaba preocupado por ella sino porque Neji quedara atrapado en sus garras.

—Me subo arriba, así os dejo charlar tranquilamente.

Tras saludar con la mano a Sasuke, Tenten corrió hacia el ascensor.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —Neji se volvió hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo quería ver cómo estabas —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Estos dos últimos días te han pasado muchas cosas y quería saber si empezabas a recordar algo.

—Vamos dentro —Neji hizo una mueca de desagrado—, aquí hace frío.

Los dos amigos entraron en la cafetería del vestíbulo principal.

—Todo va bien. No quiero que te preocupes, ni que empieces a conspirar para protegerme.

—¿Aunque opine que tu idea de volar a esa isla es una estupidez? —Sasuke suspiró.

—Sobre todo por eso.

—¿De verdad crees que es buena idea marcharte con esa mujer que afirma estar embarazada de ti? A mí me parece que lo más sensato sería llamar a tu abogado, solicitar una prueba de paternidad y mantenerte al margen hasta tener los resultados.

—Creo que ya le he hecho bastante daño —Neji sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo voy a reparar un error si mi abogado la agobia mientras esperamos saber si voy a ser padre?

—A mí me parece que ya has decidido que dice la verdad —Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—No sé cuál es la verdad. Mi cabeza me dice que no puede ser cierto. Que la idea de enamorarme locamente de ella en unas semanas es absurda.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero mi corazón aúlla que hay algo entre nosotros. Cuando estoy cerca de ella, cuando la toco… me convierto en otra persona. Percibo la convicción en su voz cuando me cuenta cómo hacíamos el amor junto al mar, y la creo. Quiero creerla.

—De modo que la crees —Sasuke soltó un silbido.

—Mi mente dice que es una mentirosa —Neji contuvo la respiración.

—¿Pero tu corazón?

Neji suspiró porque sabía adónde quería llegar su amigo. Él siempre se guiaba por el corazón, aunque la lógica le aconsejara lo contrario. Y jamás se había equivocado.

—Mi corazón me dice que no miente.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—¿Te encuentras lo bastante bien para viajar? —preguntó Neji durante la cena.

—Neji, estoy bien —Tenten levantó la vista del delicioso filete que estaba devorando.

—Quizás deberías ir a ver a un obstetra antes de marcharnos.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, iré a ver a mi médico en cuanto regresemos a la isla, pero desde luego puedo viajar. Aunque si tienes algún asunto que tratar aquí, puedo adelantarme yo.

—Iremos juntos —Neji frunció el ceño—. Es importante que regresemos sobre nuestros pasos y repitamos lo que hicimos en mi anterior visita a la isla. Quizás la familiaridad consiga que recupere la memoria.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Neji se mostró visiblemente incómodo. A pesar de compartir una mesa aislada del resto de los comensales, miró a su alrededor, temeroso de que alguien pudiera oírles.

—Cree que hay una razón psicológica detrás de todo —frunció los labios—. Si tan feliz era y tan enamorado estaba, ¿por qué desear olvidarlo? No tiene sentido.

Ella fue incapaz de reprimir un respingo.

—No pretendía herirte —se apresuró a aclarar él—. Es que hay demasiadas cosas que no comprendo. Quiero regresar porque quiero encontrar a la persona que perdí allí. El hombre al que dices amar, y que te amaba, es un completo extraño para mí.

—Al parecer, ambos lo somos —susurró ella—. Quizás no exista. Quizás lo imaginé.

—Pero lo que no hemos imaginado es a ese bebé —Neji bajó al vista a la barriga, oculta tras la mesa—. Él o ella es real, lo único real de toda esta situación.

—El bebé no es lo único real. Mi amor por ti era real. Niegas poder ser esa persona. Y se supone que, si de repente recuperas la memoria y tu amor por mí, debo olvidar sin más todo este rechazo.

Tenten bajó la vista y entrelazó las manos antes de inclinarse hacia delante.

—Dime, Neji, ¿a qué hombre debo creer? ¿Al hombre que me dice que no soy su tipo y que no podría haberme amado, o al amante que pasó cada noche en mis brazos mientras estuvimos en la isla? No importa lo que recuerdes mañana, o al día siguiente, siempre sabré que una parte de ti se rebela ante la mera posibilidad de estar conmigo.

—Tenten, yo… —extendió las manos en un gesto desesperado.

—No lo hagas, Neji —ella sacudió la cabeza—. No lo empeores pretendiendo que no quisiste decirlo. Al menos en eso has sido sincero. Pero no olvides que no eres la única víctima en todo este asunto.

—Lo siento de veras —contestó él con evidente sinceridad—. Me estoy portando como un bastardo egoísta. Sé lo que estás sufriendo y que nada de esto es fácil para ti. Perdóname.

Neji le tomó la mano.

Tenten sintió una opresión en el pecho y tuvo que contenerse para no arrojarse en sus brazos. Deseaba susurrarle su amor al oído. Deseaba suplicarle que no la abandonara jamás. Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con desesperada frustración.

—¿Y qué pasa si no recuperas la memoria jamás?

—No lo sé —contestó Neji.

Tenten se reclinó en la silla y soltó la mano.

—¿Qué has metido en la maleta? —preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

—Aún no la he hecho —él pareció confuso ante el cambio de conversación.

—Nos marchamos mañana por la mañana y no sabes cuánto tiempo estarás ausente. ¿Vas a dejarlo todo hasta última hora?

—No sabía qué llevar —él hizo una mueca—. Dijiste algo sobre chanclas y trajes de baño.

—Bueno, ahora hace demasiado frío para bañarse. Hace buen tiempo, pero el agua está fría.

Neji se volvió hacia la orquesta que tocaba y luego la miró a ella.

—Cuéntame, Tenten, ¿alguna vez bailamos?

Sorprendida, ella sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

—Entonces te propongo que bailes conmigo ahora —se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano.

Hechizada por su tono de voz, le tomó la mano y dejó que la condujera a la pista de baile.

Tenten cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se pegaba a él. El calor de su cuerpo la abrazaba y su aroma le acariciaba la nariz. Respirando profundamente, se guardó la esencia en lo más profundo de su ser.

¡Cómo le había echado de menos! Incluso en los momentos en que lo había odiado, en que se había puesto en lo peor, había permanecido despierta en la cama recordando las noches en que habían hecho el amor arrullados por la música de las olas del mar.

Durante unos instantes, Tenten se abandonó a su ensoñación.

Levantó la vista hacia él mientras Neji interponía su mano entre sus cuerpos y le acariciaba la muñeca.

—Eres un interesante dilema, Tenten.

—¿Dilema? —ella enarcó las cejas.

Tenten ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

—Te juro que no te recuerdo. Te miro y me quedo en blanco. Pero cuando te tengo cerca, cuando te toco… —su voz se convirtió en apenas un susurro—. Me siento como si…

—¿Como si qué? —ella sintió un escalofrío en la columna.

Neji parecía perplejo, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Pero al final suspiró y le acarició todo el cuerpo con la mirada.

—Encajáramos —se limitó a contestar.

Ella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y la esperanza inundaba sus venas. No sabía si abrazarlo o besarlo, de modo que se limitó a sonreír con tal pasión que las mejillas le dolían.

—Es increíble que algo tan sencillo pueda hacerte tan feliz —murmuró él.

—Es que encajamos —asintió Tenten mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos ahuecadas.

Neji le sujetó la nuca con una mano, le abrazó por la cintura con el brazo libre y la izó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la misma altura.

Era como si nunca se hubieran separado. La besó como había hecho en tantas ocasiones, sólo que… había algo diferente que ella no lograba descifrar. Algo más profundo, más emotivo.

Tenten suspiró contra sus labios con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Cuando al fin Neji se apartó, la miró con ojos oscuros mientras su cuerpo se estremecía contra ella y deslizaba una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.

—Una parte de mí te recuerda, Tenten. Una parte de mí se siente como si hubiera regresado a casa cada vez que te beso. Eso tiene que significar algo.

—Encontraremos el camino de regreso, Neji. No te dejaré marchar así como así. No te dejaré marchar sin luchar. Conseguiré que recuerdes. No sólo por tu felicidad, sino por la mía también.

—Me fascinas, Tenten. Y empiezo a comprender que cayera rendido ante ti desde el principio.

—Vamos a conseguirlo —contestó ella con convicción—. Juntos haremos que regrese.


	9. Chapter 9

El vuelo de regreso a Houston le resultó a Tenten mucho mejor que el de ida a Nueva York.

—Tengo el coche aparcado aquí —insistió Tenten al llegar a Houston—. ¿Por qué no podemos usarlo?

—Iríamos más cómodos si me dejaras organizar el traslado —contestó él.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer sin mi coche? Nos hará falta en la isla.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Neji mientras recogían el equipaje—. Iremos en tu coche, pero no vas a conducir. Ya llevas todo el día de viaje.

—¿Dónde está el maldito aparcamiento? —exclamó él tras un buen rato empujando el carrito con las maletas—. ¿En Galveston?

—Hay que andar un poco —admitió ella—. Una vez allí, tomaremos el ascensor al último piso.

—¿Por qué has aparcado en el tejado?

—Empecé a dar vueltas —ella se encogió de hombros—, y de repente estaba en el tejado.

Al fin llegaron al ascensor y poco después estaban junto al coche.

—¡Qué demonios…!

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—¿Eso es tu coche? —preguntó él.

—¿Le pasa algo malo? —ella contempló su Mini Cooper y asintió.

—¿Esperas que quepamos el equipaje y yo, en esa lata?

—Deja de protestar —lo reprendió ella con dulzura—. El coche tiene baca y estoy segura de que llevo unos pulpos por alguna parte.

Tras llenar el maletero, apilaron el resto del equipaje en la parte trasera del coche.

—Ya está —exclamó Tenten triunfalmente—. Y ni siquiera nos han hecho falta los pulpos.

Tenten hizo una mueca al verlo encajar las piernas en el reducido espacio. Las rodillas quedaron aprisionadas contra el salpicadero y Neji parecía de todo menos cómodo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor—. No lo había pensado. Nunca se había subido a mi coche alguien con las piernas tan largas.

—¿Y cómo tenías pensado transportar al bebé después de que nazca?

—En una sillita para coche, por supuesto —contestó ella mientras salían del aparcamiento.

—¿Y tú crees que la sillita entrará en este coche? Y aunque consiguieras meterla, si sufres un accidente, es poco probable que sobreviváis alguno de los dos.

—Es lo que tengo, Neji. No puedo hacer gran cosa. Y ahora, cambiemos de tema.

—¿Cuánto durará el trayecto?

—Una hora hasta Galveston —ella suspiró—. Después nos quedará media hora en ferri hasta la isla Moon. De modo que en dos horas, si no hay problemas de tráfico, llegaremos.

Media hora más tarde estaban completamente atascados en la autovía. Tenten soltó un juramento y Neji se movió inquieto en el asiento.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —se apresuró ella cuando Neji se volvió a mirarla—. Deberíamos haber dejado mi coche en el aeropuerto. Los atascos son una triste realidad en Houston.

—En realidad iba a decir que, afortunadamente, había ido al baño antes de abandonar el aeropuerto —él sonrió.

—Pues da gracias por no estar embarazado —Tenten suspiró.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo? —Neji arqueó una ceja.

—No podrías conducir con las rodillas aplastadas contra la barbilla —ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuéntame qué haces en tu vida —quiso saber él—. Me refiero a si trabajas. Dijiste que te habías hecho cargo de tu abuela, pero no tengo claro si te ocupa todo el tiempo.

—No —Tenten sonrió—. Mamaw aún se vale por sí misma. En realidad nos cuidamos mutuamente. En cuanto a mí, hago de todo un poco. Soy la chica para todo de la isla.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Si necesitas ponerle título a mi trabajo, básicamente soy una consultora.

—Ahora has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad. ¿Exactamente qué haces?

—Un día a la semana me ocupo de la correspondencia del alcalde. Es un hombre mayor y no se le dan bien los ordenadores ni internet.

—¿Y ese tipo ha conseguido que le voten?

—Nuestra isla es bastante tolerante con las viejas costumbres —Tenten rio—. A pesar de disponer de todas las comodidades modernas, como internet, televisión por cable y demás, un elevado porcentaje de la población es muy feliz sin tecnología.

—Me entran escalofríos sólo de oírte —Neji sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser feliz viviendo en la Edad Media?

—¡Por favor! En cuanto conseguí alejarte de la BlackBerry y del portátil, te divertiste de lo lindo. Pasaste una semana entera sin usarlos. ¡Una semana!

—Sin duda todo un récord —murmuró él.

—¡Mira! Los coches se mueven.

Tenten arrancó, deseaba desesperadamente revivir las semanas compartidas con Neji en la isla, recorrer con él todos los pasos que habían dado anteriormente.

Deseaba que recordara porque, si no lo hacía, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Neji se resistía a la idea de haber estado con ella y su única esperanza era que recordara y…

Y entonces, tal y como le había dicho la noche anterior, tendría que vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que una parte de él rechazaba la idea de que hubieran sido amantes.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada especial —mintió ella.

—Entonces no merece la pena pensar.

—Estoy nerviosa, Neji —admitió al fin.

Se mordió el labio preguntándose si no debería cerrar la boca. Siempre era sincera y jamás reculaba ante la verdad, por incómoda que resultara. Estaba convencida de que si la gente hablara más de sus problemas, no habría tantos problemas.

A Neji, el antiguo Neji, no le había molestado que dijera lo que pensaba y habían disfrutado de largas conversaciones en las que le había confesado sus pensamientos.

Pero en esos momentos sentía reservas ante tanta sinceridad. Y odiaba esa sensación de inseguridad.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —preguntó él con delicadeza.

—Por ti. Por mí. Por nosotros. ¿Y si no funciona? Tengo la sensación de que es mi única oportunidad y que si no recuperas la memoria, te habré perdido.

—Independientemente de si recupero la memoria o no, está el bebé. No voy a desaparecer sólo porque no recuerde los detalles de su concepción.

—Hablas como si ya hubieses aceptado que sea tuyo.

—Reconozco la posibilidad de que sea así —él se encogió de hombros—. Y, hasta que alguien me demuestre lo contrario, he decidido pensar en él como en mi hijo.

—Gracias —Tenten sintió una opresión en el pecho—. De momento me basta. Hasta que aclaremos lo demás, me basta con que aceptes a nuestro bebé.

—Y a ti.

Ella lo miró un instante antes de devolver su atención a la carretera.

—Desde luego, hay algo entre nosotros —Neji apartó la mano de la nuca de Tenten—. Si acepto que podríamos haber engendrado un hijo, tendré que aceptar que fuimos amantes.

—Eso espero —contestó ella.

—Dime una cosa, Tenten, ¿aún me amas?

—Eso no es justo —susurró ella—. No puedes esperar que me sincere ante ti cuando existe la posibilidad de que jamás recuperemos lo que tuvimos. No puedes esperar que admita amar a un hombre que me considera una completa extraña.

—Extraña no —le corrigió él—. He reconocido que es evidente que hubo algo entre nosotros.

—Algo, pero no todo —la voz de ella reflejaba dolor—. No me lo preguntes, Neji, no hasta que no me recuerdes. Y entonces, pregúntamelo.

—De acuerdo —él le acarició la mejilla—. Cuando llegue el momento, te lo preguntaré.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tenten subió el coche al ferri. Para sorpresa de Neji, ella abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Venga, Neji —Tenten se asomó al interior del coche—. Hay una puesta de sol preciosa.

Salió del coche y estiró las doloridas piernas. Respiró profundamente y disfrutó del aire salado. La brisa le revolvió los cabellos, pero la sintió cálida a pesar del frescor de la noche.

En su impaciencia, Tenten le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia la cubierta, donde otras personas se habían congregado. Algunos habían optado por permanecer en los coches, pero otros, como Tenten, se asomaban por la barandilla para contemplar el estallido dorado en el horizonte. Rosas, morados y azules se mezclaban con el oro y se extendían por el cielo que parecía respirar fuego.

—¿No te parece hermoso?

—Desde luego —Neji miró a Tenten y asintió.

—Tú no ves muchas puestas de sol.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Una vez dijiste que estabas demasiado ocupado para verlas —ella se encogió de hombros—. Normalmente trabajabas hasta tarde y siempre con prisas. De modo que me empeñé en enseñarte tantas como pude. Y voy a tener que hacerlo otra vez. ¡Mira! ¡Delfines!

Neji miró hacia donde ella señalaba y vio varios ejemplares arquearse y desaparecer bajo el agua.

—Suelen acompañar al ferri —le explicó ella.

—¡Míralos otra vez! —Neji se vio atrapado por la emoción del momento.

Tenten sonrió y le agarró del brazo con ternura. Parecía un gesto de lo más natural y, muy pegaditos el uno al otro, contemplaron los delfines.

Neji sacudió la cabeza ante la absurdez de la situación. Estaba en un ferri, sin teléfono ni conexión a internet. Se había dejado la BlackBerry en el coche y, sobre todo, estaba viendo jugar a unos delfines, agarrado a la madre de su hijo.

Había oído hablar de las experiencias cercanas a la muerte y de cómo podían transformar a una persona, pero al parecer su transformación había comenzado antes del accidente.

Acarició el brazo de Tenten con el dorso de la mano antes de besarla suavemente en la coronilla. Después suspiró. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba la perspectiva de pasar unos días con ella en la isla. Y no era solamente por su deseo de recuperar la memoria.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Fue un abrazo cálido, nada sexual. Reconfortante. Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía cómodo a su lado. Una completa extraña. Alguien a quien no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

La abrazó con fuerza y hundió el rostro entre los fragantes rizos negros. Y entonces deslizó una mano hasta la redondeada barriga.

Ella se puso rígida durante unos instantes y volvió lentamente el rostro hacia él.

Neji siguió explorando la barriga. Algo que sólo pudo definir como mágico inundó su corazón, provocándole una opresión en el pecho.

Era su hijo.

De alguna manera, lo supo.

Iba a ser padre.

La consciencia lo aturdió y, al mismo tiempo, lo maravilló. No había planeado ser padre, al contrario, era sumamente cuidadoso en sus relaciones sexuales, casi neurótico ante la posibilidad de un embarazo no deseado.

¿Se había descuidado a propósito con Tenten? ¿Había considerado la posibilidad de engendrar un hijo con ella? ¿Había considerado ella esa posibilidad?

Frunció el ceño al recordar el estallido de ira de la joven al afirmar que no le había bastado con engañarla y abandonarla, sino que también había tenido que dejarla embarazada. No parecía la reacción típica de una mujer que deseara tener un hijo.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos lo había planeado, pero también lo era que no se habían esforzado mucho por evitarlo.

La besó en los labios y ella sonrió, acurrucándose contra él. Después suspiró y se apartó.

—Casi hemos llegado. Deberíamos regresar al coche.

Tenten encendió las luces del coche e inició el trayecto hacia su casa. Al ver varios coches aparcados en la carretera cercana a su calle, frunció el ceño.

El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Mamaw?

Uno de los coches era el del alcalde. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Aparcó frente a la puerta y apagó el motor. Su abuela salió al porche seguida del alcalde Sato, que fruncía el ceño, y el _sheriff_ Fujiwara, que no parecía mucho más contento.

—Mamaw, ¿va todo bien? —Tenten salió del coche—. ¿Estás bien?

—Cariño, estoy bien, siento haberte asustado. El alcalde y el _sheriff_ querían hacerme algunas preguntas —la mujer miró a Neji—. Todos queremos hacerlas.

—¿Y no podía esperar? —Tenten frunció el ceño mientras miraba al alcalde—. Hemos viajado durante todo el día y estuvimos atascados en la interestatal.

El alcalde empezó a agitar un dedo, como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso y el _sheriff_ apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, keji, dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

—¿Explicar el qué? —exigió saber Tenten.

—Explicar por qué llegó ayer a la isla un ferri cargado de material de construcción, y por qué están preparados para empezar a construir un complejo hotelero en las tierras que vendiste a Tricorp Invesment —contestó el alcalde, agitando el dedo hacia Tenten.

—Debe ser un error, alcalde —ella sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente—. He estado toda la semana en Nueva York para aclarar este lío. De haber estado programada la construcción, Neji me lo habría dicho. Además, yo no vendí a Tricorp, vendí a Neji.

—No ha habido ningún error, Tenten —el _sheriff_ hizo un gesto de disgusto—. Yo mismo hablé con los hombres. Les pedí los permisos. Todo es legal, incluso me enseñaron los planos. Toda esa franja de playa va a convertirse en un complejo vacacional con su helipuerto.

Tenten se volvió boquiabierta a Neji.

—¿Neji? —preguntó angustiada, sin apenas poder respirar.


	11. Chapter 11,12,13 Y 14

_**HOLA... AQUI VENGO CON LA CONTI, ESTA VEZ VOY A SUBIR 4 CAPITULOS EN HONOR A NEJI HYUGA Y SU MERTE EN EL MANGA 614 ...**_

CAPITULO 11

Neji soltó un juramento mientras se enfrentaba a cuatro miradas acusadoras, aunque la de Tenten era más bien confusa, en su rostro se reflejaba dolor y estupor.

—Escúcheme bien —empezó el alcalde dando un paso al frente.

Neji miró con dureza al hombre, que reculó.

—Éste es un asunto entre Tenten y yo —proclamó—. Y tal y como ha dicho, estamos cansados del largo viaje. Ella está embarazada y agotada. No pienso quedarme aquí de pie en la calle a discutir con ustedes.

—Pero… —el alcalde se volvió hacia el _sheriff_—. ¿Taro? ¿Vas a permitir que se libre de esto?

—No está haciendo nada ilegal, Kenji —el _sheriff_ suspiró y se ajustó el sombrero—. Puede que no sea ético, pero no es ilegal. Es el dueño de la tierra. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Neji? ¿Has aprobado tú esto? ¿Es verdad que van a iniciar la construcción? —preguntó Tenten con un hilillo de voz.

—Lo hablaremos en privado —contestó él con voz tensa.

—¿Quieres que se quede, Tenten? —preguntó el _sheriff_.

Tenten se frotó la sien con una mano, como si no supiera qué contestar. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y un profundo cansancio, como si hubiera perdido toda la energía.

Rafael se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Hablaremos dentro —insistió.

—Se quedará aquí —tras mirarlo inquisitivamente, Tenten se dirigió a los otros dos hombres.

—¿Y qué pasa con la construcción? —preguntó Keji muy agitado—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle a todo el mundo? No fui yo quien le vendió esa tierra a un extraño, pero sucedió conmigo al frente. Jamás seré reelegido si se sabe que la isla se fue al garete durante mi mandato.

—Kenji, cállate —intervino la abuela de Tenten—. Mi nieta ya está lo bastante alterada como para que des la lata con tu carrera política.

—Venga, Kenji. No sirve de nada quedarnos aquí en la calle. Ya tendremos tiempo de aclararlo mañana —asintió Taro mientras empujaba al otro hombre hacia su coche.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Me preocupo mucho cuando viajas, sobre todo a Nueva York.

Mamaw abrazó a Neji y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

—Bienvenido, jovencito. Me alegra que encontraras el camino de regreso.

Y con eso se dirigió por un camino de piedra hacia el patio adyacente.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Neji —. ¿No deberíamos acompañarla a su casa?

—Vive aquí al lado —Tenten suspiró—. A unos pasos de mi puerta.

—Entiendo. Lo siento.

—Sí, ya sé que no lo recuerdas.

Sin embargo, el tono de voz carecía de la paciencia y comprensión que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

Demonios. Tiempo atrás habría asegurado que, tratándose de negocios, no tenía conciencia. El negocio era el negocio. Nada personal. Pero de repente… era muy personal.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Tenemos que llevar el equipaje dentro.

—Entra tú —Neji apoyó una mano en su brazo—. Yo traeré las maletas.

Tenten se encogió de hombros y entró en su casa, dejando a Neji en la calle.

De modo que era allí donde había pasado tantos días con sus noches. Allí donde su vida, supuestamente, había sufrido un drástico cambio. Sin embargo, no sintió nada especial.

Tuvo que hacer dos viajes para llevar todo el equipaje. Al entrar, miró a su alrededor, intentando percibir alguna sensación de ese lugar al que Tenten llamaba hogar. Reflejaba completamente su personalidad: soleado, alegre y un poco abarrotado.

Ella miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sabías lo de la construcción? ¿Diste la orden para que comenzara? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres que te mienta, Tenten ? —él suspiró—. Pues no lo haré. Sí, ordené que comenzara la construcción. Y habría empezado mucho antes de no ser por mi accidente. Mis inversores están impacientes y quieren ver algún progreso a cambio de su dinero.

—Me lo prometiste —exclamó ella.

Neji se mesó los cabellos deseando poder cambiarlo todo.

—Sabes que no lo recuerdo —contestó—. Por lo que yo sé, compré la tierra, cerré el trato y adquirí el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con la propiedad. En el contrato no figura nada que me indique qué uso debo darle. Jamás habría firmado algo así.

¿Por qué no conseguía recordar? Estaba seguro de no haberle hecho ninguna promesa. Iba contra toda lógica. ¿Cómo iba a comprar una tierra y prometer no construir en ella?

Se acercó a Tenten y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Ella dio un respingo y levantó el hombro para apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Tenten, te repito una vez más que no pretendo hacerte daño. No recuerdo nada. Dices que te hice una promesa, pero no tengo ninguna prueba de ello. La única prueba de que dispongo es el contrato de venta con tu firma al pie de los documentos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Desde el principio te dejé claro que no te vendería la propiedad a no ser que me prometieras que no construirías en ella a gran escala. Me miraste a los ojos y me prometiste que no entraba dentro de tus planes. Y me mentiste, Neji. Ya tenías a los inversores, los planos y una agenda planificada. Acabas de decir que tu accidente retrasó el comienzo de la construcción.

Neji sabía que uno de los dos mentía, y no quería ser él. Pero tampoco que fuera ella.

—Maldita sea, Tenten, me niego a sentirme culpable por algo que no recuerdo.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco —contestó ella—. No sirve de mucho discutir cuando los dos estamos tan cansados, y yo tan alterada. Te mostraré el cuarto de invitados.

Neji respiró hondo, sintiéndose como un idiota por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Paralizaré temporalmente las obras hasta que aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros y yo recupere la memoria.

Tenten parpadeó perpleja. Aparentemente, era lo último que esperaba oír de él.

—¿En serio?

—Lo haría esta misma noche, pero no habrá nadie allí —asintió él—. Mañana me presentaré y me aseguraré de que no se haga nada hasta que yo dé la orden.

Tenten se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

—Cada vez que creo que me has traicionado, haces algo para que cambie de idea —susurró—. Cada vez que pienso que he perdido al  
Neji del que me enamoré, haces algo para que sepa que sigue ahí.

Neji no estaba seguro de gustarle oír eso. Hacía que pareciera una especie de doctor Jekyll y _míster_ Hyde. Demonios, quizás se había vuelto loco.

Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara lo iban a matar.

CAPITULO 12

—¿Qué dices que has hecho?

Neji alejó el teléfono de la oreja y dio un respingo ante la retahíla de improperios.

—Salgo para la isla. Vamos todos —exclamó Sasuke—. Esto es justo lo que yo temía que ocurriera. Las obras deben comenzar de inmediato.

Neji paseaba junto al pequeño risco sobre el mar mientras Tenten esperaba en el coche. Los obreros no se habían mostrado muy contentos al saber que las obras se paralizarían, hasta que Neji les prometió pagarles el salario completo durante la espera.

—No mováis el culo de Nueva York —contestó a su amigo—. No necesito tres niñeras. He hecho lo correcto, Sasuke. Hasta saber qué demonios prometí o dejé de prometer, o lo que sucedió la primera vez que vine aquí, lo correcto es esperar.

—¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por lo correcto? —preguntó Sasuke —. Estamos hablando de negocios. Cueste lo que cueste, hay que seguir adelante.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de este trato, Sasuke ? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

—Escucha —contestó su amigo tras un prolongado silencio—, no sé lo que sucedió allí. Lo que sé es que antes de que te marcharas de Nueva York dijiste que volverías con un contrato de venta y que te importaba un bledo cómo conseguirlo.

Neji se dirigió de regreso al coche y vio a Tenten apoyada contra la puerta.

—Pues de momento no voy a cambiar de opinión —continuó tranquilamente la conversación—. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—Por supuesto que la asumes —exclamó Sasuke irritado—. Todos hemos hecho sacrificios, Neji. Con este complejo de vacaciones y la fusión con hoteles Haruno, estamos a punto de ser muy ricos. Seremos la mayor empresa vacacional de lujo del mundo.

Neji suspiró. Era consciente de los sacrificios hechos por todos. Sasuke incluso iba a casarse con la hija de Haruno para consolidar el trato. Estaban a punto de conseguir todo aquello que habían deseado.

—Confía en mí, Sasuke. Dame un poco de tiempo. Lo solucionaré, siempre lo hago.

—Una semana, Neji —contestó su amigo tras emitir un prolongado suspiro—. Si dentro de una semana no han empezado las obras, iré allí con Naruto y Gaara.

Neji colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Suspiró y se acercó al coche de Tenten. Debía estar cansada, al igual que él, apenas había dormido.

Debía concentrarse en recuperar la memoria y aclarar su relación con Tenten Ama.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí — Neji arrancó el coche.

—¿Te apetece desayunar?

Él emitió una especie de gruñido. No pareció un «no», de modo que lo tomó por un «sí».

—Te prepararé tu desayuno favorito.

—¿Mi favorito? —él la miró de reojo.

—Huevos Benedictina.

—Eso es —murmuró Neji —. Supongo que ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí.

Por el gesto hosco, era más que evidente que a Neji no le apetecía hablar. A ella le gustaba madrugar, pero a su abuela no tanto y siempre la acusaba de estar demasiado animada por las mañanas, y más de una vez le había dicho que se callara y la dejara en paz.

—Gracias.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Por lo que has hecho. Significa mucho, no sólo para mí, también para la gente de la isla.

—Debes comprender que se trata sólo de una solución temporal —él parecía incómodo—. No puedo suspenderlo indefinidamente. Hay muchas personas que dependen de mí y que me han confiado su dinero.

—Pero comprenderás que jamás te habría vendido la tierra si no me hubieras hecho esa promesa —contestó ella—. El resultado sería el mismo.

—No hablemos más de ello por ahora — Neji suspiró y le apretó la mano—. No hay una solución sencilla, recupere o no la memoria.

Por primera vez ella consideró su punto de vista. Si había dicho la verdad, no le debía haber resultado nada fácil anular la operación.

Por mucho que le hubiera mentido anteriormente, en esos momentos se comportaba honorablemente, y le iba a salir muy caro.

—Comprendo que no es fácil para ti —Tenten lo besó suavemente en la mejilla—, y aprecio el gesto. He recibido la llamada del _sheriff_ y del alcalde.

—¿Están enfadados contigo? —preguntó él.

—Creen que soy joven e ingenua —ella suspiró—. Están demasiado ocupados lamentándolo por mí por haber sido engañada por un seductor.

—Es tu tierra —contestó Neji irritado—. No puedes permitir que otros te obliguen a quedártela sólo porque no quieran ver cambiar sus vidas.

—Crecí aquí —Tenten se encogió de hombros—. Me consideran un miembro de su familia. Y la familia no se traiciona. Muchos opinan que he hecho exactamente eso, y quizás tengan razón. Sabía que si tú y yo seguíamos juntos, no me quedaría aquí. Sabía que tendría que trasladarme a la ciudad por tus negocios. Y en aquellos momentos no me importó.

Neji aparcó el coche en el camino de entrada de la casa y apagó el motor.

—O sea que estabas dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por estar conmigo.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Es la verdad. Y no lo digo para hacerte sentir culpable.

—No sé qué decir.

—No digamos nada —Tenten sonrió—. Desayunemos. Me muero de hambre. Después iremos a comprarte algunas cosas y quizás luego nos sentemos en la terraza a disfrutar del día.

De repente, y después de que el día no hubiera arrancado demasiado bien, Neji se sintió animado ante los planes que tenían por delante.

CAPITULO 13

Tenten arrastró a Neji de tienda en tienda, obligándole a probarse ropa más informal, como unos vaqueros, que ajustaban a la perfección al redondeado trasero y las musculosas piernas. Y una simple camiseta hacía resaltar los impresionantes músculos de su torso.

Neji salió del probador con gesto incómodo. Iba descalzo.

Tenten se encontró babeando por un hombre descalzo y con vaqueros. Y no era la única.

— ¡Madre mía! —Exclamó Stella Jones—. Cariño, menudo ejemplar tienes ahí. No me malinterpretes, pero no he visto a nadie rellenar unos vaqueros así.

Tenten taladró a la vendedora con la mirada, pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

— ¿Contenta? —preguntó Neji con amargura mientras alzaba las manos.

—Desde luego —murmuró Tenten —. Yo y todas las mujeres de esta isla.

— ¿Incluyo algún otro pantalón como ése? —Stella rio.

—Y más camisetas. Montones de camisetas. Una blanca, y quizás otra roja.

—El verde tampoco le iría nada mal con esos ojos y cabellos oscuros —aconsejó la mujer.

—Mientras vosotras lo decidís, voy a cambiarme — Neji puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No! —exclamó Tenten —. Déjatelo puesto. Así estarás más cómodo.

—Y los demás también —murmuró Stella mientras elegía más ropa.

— ¿Entonces te gusto vestido con vaqueros? — Neji sonrió.

—Creo que la palabra «gustar», no le hace justicia —contestó ella.

A pesar de que Tenten se había prodigado en gestos cariñosos durante todo el día, Neji no había hecho lo propio, pero en ese momento la abrazó con ternura.

—A mí también me gustas con vaqueros —observó él con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, claro, pero los míos son anchos y con cinturilla elástica de premamá.

—Pues se ajustan perfectamente a tu trasero.

Y para ilustrar el comentario, deslizó la mano hasta ese punto de su anatomía.

—La isla entera va a chismorrear —murmuró Tenten.

—Como si no lo estuvieran haciendo ya —bufó él—. Creo que toda la población está en la calle para vernos, incluso para felicitarme por paralizar las obras. Y creo que es un secreto a voces que el bebé es mío. ¿Sobre qué más podrían chismorrear?

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Por qué no regresamos a tu casa y te preparo la comida? —Neji la besó delicadamente.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —ella arqueó las cejas.

—No lo sé, pero has preparado el desayuno y me has llevado de un sitio a otro toda la mañana. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mimarte un poco. ¿Qué tal los pies?

—Los pies están bien —ella rio conmovida—, pero no diría que no a un masaje.

—Creo que podrá arreglarse — Neji le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, Neji! —Tenten le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Ha sido un día perfecto.

Neji la miró con expresión confusa, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—No sabía que comprar vaqueros te hiciera tan feliz —bromeó.

—Sólo cuando te veo con ellos puestos.

—Pues vámonos — Neji le dio una afectuosa palmada en el trasero—. Tanta compra me ha abierto el apetito.

Tenten entrelazó su mano con la de él, encantada con la cercanía que se había establecido entre ellos. Con o sin recuerdos, Neji había cambiado nada más desembarcar en la isla. Se parecía más al hombre relajado y de trato fácil del que se había enamorado.

De regreso a su casa, Tenten le indicó que aparcara el coche frente a la casa de su abuela.

—Quiero ver si está bien. No suelo dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

—Por supuesto — Neji asintió—. ¿Quieres que me vaya a tu casa y prepare la comida?

—Sólo si es lo que tú quieres. No me importa que me acompañes, a no ser que te sientas incómodo. Sólo hablaré con ella un par de minutos. Para asegurarme de que todo va bien.

—Entonces te acompañaré —contestó él—. Me gustaría recuperar la relación con ella. Parecéis muy unidas. ¿Pasé mucho tiempo con ella la otra vez?

—Os llevabais estupendamente — Tenten sonrió—. Solías ir a verla casi todos los días, aunque yo no estuviera. La mimabas con sus flores preferidas y un montón de bollitos.

—Suena… agradable —contestó él, aunque la mera idea le parecía ridícula.

—Lo dices como si no fueras una persona… agradable.

—En más de una ocasión me han aplicado el calificativo de bastardo —él se encogió de hombros—. Sin ir más lejos, esta mañana. Me han llamado de todo: despiadado, prepotente, ambicioso, hijo de perra. Pero, ¿agradable? No.

—Bueno, pues con mi abuela te portaste de maravilla y yo te amaba por ello —insistió ella—. Y conmigo también eras maravilloso. Quizás no te relacionas con la gente apropiada.

—Puede que tengas razón —rio él.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por lo que eras o no eras — Tenten le apretó el brazo mientras su abuela les hacía un gesto con la mano para que fueran a su casa—. Quizás fuera el momento del cambio. Aquí podías empezar de cero porque nadie te conocía.

—Pues yo pienso que el secreto está en que eres una mujer especial, Tenten Ama. Ella volvió a sonreír mientras se bajaba del coche y saludaba a su abuela con la mano.

—Buenas tardes —Mamaw sujetó la puerta de mosquitera para que entraran.

Abrazó a su nieta y a continuación hizo lo propio con Neji.

—Vamos, vamos, entrad. Acabo de preparar una jarra de té. Traeré unos vasos. Sentaos en el porche trasero. Hace un día precioso y el mar está espléndido.

Tenten llevó a Neji al porche, similar al suyo. La barandilla estaba repleta de tiestos y figuritas decorativas.

Aunque parecía un poco caótico, reflejaba muy bien la personalidad de su abuela. Mamaw no era muy aficionada a tirar nada. Con el tiempo sí se desprendía de algunas cosas, pero le gustaba coleccionar objetos que hacían más hogareña su casa.

—Esto es precioso —admiró Neji —. Tranquilo y silencioso. No hay muchas extensiones privadas de playa como ésta. Debe ser increíble ser propietario de todo esto.

—Sí, lo es — Tenten se acomodó en una de las sillas y cerró los ojos con el rostro vuelto hacia el sol—. Toda la isla es así. Por eso somos tan reacios al desarrollo. Pronto la isla será como cualquier otro lugar de vacaciones, con sus camisetas típicas y las tiendas de baratijas.

—Lo que yo compré no fue más que una gota comparada con la extensión de la isla. Podríais tener lo mejor de ambos mundos. La mayor parte de la isla permanecería intacta, un tranquilo oasis, mientras que una sección diminuta se desarrollaría para que otros pudieran acceder a vuestro paraíso.

—Lo cierto es que toda esa parte de compartir nuestro paraíso con otros es, precisamente, lo que rechazamos. Hay muchas otras islas a las que pueden ir los turistas. Nosotros sólo pedimos que nos dejen tranquilos. Muchas personas llegaron aquí tras jubilarse, precisamente porque es un lugar tranquilo.

—Un complejo vacacional no arruinaría la integridad de la isla y daría un impulso a la economía.

Ella sonrió pacientemente, negándose a enfadarse y arruinar un día perfecto. Además, irritar a Neji no le haría bien a sus propósitos.

—No necesitamos una inyección de dinero en nuestra economía —contestó con dulzura.

—A todo el mundo le viene bien ganar más dinero —él enarcó las cejas incrédulo.

—No — Tenten sacudió la cabeza—. Muchos de los jubilados que viven aquí eran altos ejecutivos. Algunos incluso eran gerentes de grandes empresas. Tienen más dinero del que podrán gastar en su vida.

— ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué pasa con la gente que ha vivido aquí toda la vida?

—Son felices —ella se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos pescadores de gambas de tercera y cuarta generación. Tenemos tenderos locales, restauradores… Básicamente se cubren las necesidades de la isla. Vender recuerdos no es una necesidad. Puede que no tengamos mucho, pero salimos adelante y somos felices.

—Desde luego este lugar es bastante raro —observó él en tono divertido—. Me sorprende que no tengáis conexión a Internet, televisión por cable o antenas de móviles.

—Nos mantenemos al día —contestó ella—. Pero no estamos especialmente interesados en destacar. Hay algo en nuestro estilo de vida, nuestra gente y nuestra isla que no puede describirse, sólo experimentarse. Como hiciste durante las semanas que estuviste aquí.

—Y aun así estabas dispuesta a abandonar esta vida. Por mí.

—Sí —asintió ella tras un largo silencio—. Di por hecho que tendría que hacer algunos cambios. Merecía la pena… tú merecías la pena.

—Dada tu pasión por esta isla y sus habitantes, me parece increíble que me consideraras merecedor de cualquier sacrificio.

—Te menosprecias, Neji. ¿No crees merecértelo? ¿No crees que alguien podría amarte tanto como para abandonar algo importante por estar contigo?

Neji fijó su mirada en el mar, como si no tuviera respuesta.

—A lo mejor es que nunca he conocido a nadie que me tenga en tan alta estima —contestó.

—De nuevo te relacionas con las personas equivocadas. Y desde luego sales con mujeres que no son las adecuadas.

La malicia en el tono de voz hizo que él sonriera.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que intenté alejarme de ti, pero que tú no lo consentiste?

—De eso nada —ella frunció el ceño—. Parecías… —su expresión se volvió pensativa—. Te mostraste muy abierto a lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Y desde luego fuiste tú quien me persiguió.

—Empiezo a pensar que tengo un doble que va por ahí suplantándome. Sé que no paro de decirlo, pero ese hombre al que describes es tan distinto a mí que me parece un completo extraño. Si no lo supiera, diría que el accidente fue anterior a mi llegada aquí.

— ¿Tanto te horroriza?

—No, yo no he dicho eso —él la miró a los ojos—. No estoy avergonzado ni enfadado. Piensa en cosas que jamás harías. Y ahora imagina que alguien te dice que hiciste todas esas cosas, aunque no las recuerdes. Dirías que se habían vuelto locos ellos, no tú.

—De acuerdo, lo comprendo. No es que no puedas aceptar a la persona que eras.

—Es que no le entiendo —musitó Neji—. Ni entiendo el porqué.

—A lo mejor al verme decidiste que tenía que ser tuya, aunque te costara la vida.

—Eso sí lo entiendo —él se acercó a escasos milímetros de su boca—, porque tengo esa sensación cada vez más a menudo.

Tenten salvó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó con ternura. Él respondió con juguetones y seductores besos en las comisuras de los labios.

—El té está preparado, pero me parece que no os interesa —rio Mamaw.

—Por supuesto que quiero tu té — Tenten se volvió hacia su abuela—. Es el mejor del sur.

— ¿Y a mí me gusta? —preguntó Neji con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo, jovencito —Mamaw le entregó un vaso—. Dijiste que era mejor que todos esos vinos elegantes que bebías en la ciudad.

—Bueno, pues si lo dije, debe ser verdad —Neji sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo.

—Siéntate, Mamaw. Hemos venido a verte, no para estar aquí solos.

— Tenten me contó que habías sufrido un accidente de avión —la anciana se sentó en una silla—. Debió ser muy traumático.

—No recuerdo gran cosa del accidente —Neji asintió—, aunque sí tengo algunos recuerdos, sobre todo del alivio que sentí al saberme vivo. Pero el resto está en una nebulosa, incluyendo las semanas anteriores al accidente, como te habrá contado Tenten.

—Lo siento —Mamaw asintió—. Tenten estaba muy disgustada. Estaba segura de que la habías engañado, dejándola embarazada.

—Mamaw, no… — Tenten sintió cómo el calor ascendía por su nuca.

—No pasa nada —Neji se dirigió a Tenten —. Estoy seguro de que ella también estaba enfadada conmigo y no tiene por qué fingir lo contrario.

—Me gustan los hombres sinceros y directos —ella asintió—. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

—Eso espero… —él se interrumpió—. ¿Cómo solía llamarla?

—Ella es Mamaw para todos — Tenten rio.

—Si te resulta más cómodo, puedes llamarme Chiyo —la mujer le dio una palmada en la pierna—. Casi nadie lo hace, salvo el alcalde, porque considera que un hombre de su posición no debería mostrarse tan familiar.

—Chiyo te va bien. Un bonito nombre para una bonita dama.

Para regocijo de su nieta, la mujer se sonrojó visiblemente.

— ¿Estás bien, Mamaw? ¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo? —preguntó Tenten.

—No, hija, estoy bien. Taro vino a verme y le llevó mi lista de la compra a su sobrino, que trabaja ahora como repartidor en la tienda de comestibles.

— ¿Te tomas el medicamento todos los días?

—Parece ella la abuela y yo la alocada nieta —Mamaw puso los ojos en blanco—. Disculpa, pero no fui yo la que se quedó embarazada. Yo sabía tomarme la píldora.

— ¡Mamaw!

—Bueno, es verdad —la mujer se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Por Dios! —gruñó Tenten —. Hoy tienes la escopeta cargada. Debería haberme ido a casa.

CPITULO 14

— ¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Neji mientras le ahuecaba la almohada de la espalda.

Ella se reclinó sobre la tumbona del patio, sonrió a Neji y suspiró. El día era espléndido, como sólo podía ser un día de otoño en la isla. Bastante cálido, aunque sin el opresivo calor y la humedad del verano. El cielo brillaba azul y sin una sola nube, y el aire, cargado de salitre, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz mientras el sonido del mar la arrullaba.

—Me mimas demasiado —fingió protestar—. Pero, por favor, sigue. No pienso oponerme.

Rafael se sentó en el otro extremo de la tumbona y apoyó los pies de Tenten sobre su regazo. Jugueteó con la pulsera tobillera y deslizó un dedo sobre el arco del pie.

—Tienes unos pies preciosos.

— ¿Piensas que mis pies son bonitos? —ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—Pues sí. Me gustan. Además tienes unas piernas estupendas. Un lote muy completo.

Neji presionó el arco del pie con el pulgar arrancándole un gemido.

—Aún sigo amándote, Neji.

Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios. Necesitaba liberar ese dolor de su corazón y, aunque se había jurado que no se mostraría vulnerable antes de haber resuelto el problema de la amnesia y el tema de su relación, necesitaba expresarle sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Neji se volvieron más oscuros y la mano abandonó toda ternura para atraerla hacia él, sentándola sobre su regazo y tomándole el rostro entre las manos. Durante largo rato, le acarició la mejilla mirándola a los ojos.

Después apoyó la frente contra la de ella en un gesto sorprendentemente tierno mientras sujetaba su mano entre los torsos de ambos.

—Tenía que decírtelo —susurró ella—. He sido sincera. No quiero ocultarte nada. Has venido. Estás haciendo un esfuerzo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es unirme a ti. Si me contenía era por orgullo. No quería humillarme ni mostrarme nuevamente vulnerable ante ti.

Neji la besó con labios ardientes y exigentes.

Saboreó la limonada que había servido con la comida. Ácida y dulce. Lamió las comisuras de los labios antes de hundirse dentro de su boca como si quisiera saborear su interior.

Siempre que habían hecho el amor había sido un acto deliberado, tierno y seductor. Pero en esos momentos, cada caricia y cada beso estaban cargados de desesperación, como si se muriera de ganas por tocarla o poseerla. Y ella se entregó a ese nuevo hombre.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Tenten. Quiero que sepas que te deseo. Ahora mismo no podría importarme menos el pasado o lo que recuerde o deje de recordar. Lo único que sé es que aquí y ahora quiero tocarte y besarte.

Tenten se puso en pie con toda la elegancia que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas. Después le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Yo también te deseo —anunció—. Cuánto te he echado de menos, Neji.

Neji se puso en pie. Le faltaba su habitual compostura y su mirada vibraba de deseo.

— Tenten, puedes estar segura de que pase lo que pase hoy, e independientemente de lo que haya pasado antes, lo que recuerde y lo que no, nada de eso importará si te entregas a mí de nuevo. Ahora. Si lo hacemos ahora, será como empezar de nuevo. Pasar página.

—Eso me gustaría —ella frotó su mejilla contra la mano de Neji y cerró los ojos—. Sin pasado. Sólo el presente. Tú y yo.

Neji la rodeó con un brazo y la empujó hacia el interior de la casa. Ella lo condujo hasta el dormitorio, al lugar donde en el pasado habían hecho el amor durante horas.

Neji cerró la puerta y Tenten quedó ante él, repentinamente tímida e insegura. Parecía la primera vez. Él parecía diferente. Quizás incluso ella había cambiado.

De repente le entró un ataque de risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —él la miró sobresaltado.

—Estaba pensando que me sentía como si fuera la primera vez y que estoy muy nerviosa, pero entonces he pensado que es ridículo puesto que estoy embarazada de tu hijo, el vivo ejemplo de que no es la primera vez.

—En muchos aspectos sí es la primera vez — Neji la abrazó—. Y creo que deberíamos considerarlo como tal. Tengo la intención de familiarizarme de nuevo con tu cuerpo. Quiero ver y tocar cada milímetro de ti. Sin prisas. Quiero saborear cada momento, llevándolo hasta el límite de la locura.

Tenten se balanceó hacía él, como si hubiese bebido. Neji la atrajo hacia sí y, con suma delicadeza, la empujó hacia atrás hasta topar con el borde de la cama.

Sin decir palabra, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, tomándose su tiempo, tras lo cual deslizó la prenda por los hombros de Tenten hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

—Bonito y delicado —murmuró mientras deslizaba un dedo por el sujetador—. Igual que tú. Me gustas vestida de rosa.

— ¿No preferirías una sirena vestida de rojo o de negro?

—En absoluto. Me gusta la dulzura del rosa y lo femenino que resulta en ti. Muy de niña.

Agachó la cabeza para besar la piel que sobresalía del sujetador y deslizó la boca hacia abajo, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del pezón.

—Me gustan aniñadas.

—Eres un bromista —contestó ella con voz ahogada.

Neji se agachó y procedió a desabrocharle los pantalones, deslizándolos hacia abajo hasta dejar expuesta la barriga.

Para sorpresa de Tenten, se arrodilló y acarició la barriga con ambas manos antes de depositar sobre ella un delicado beso.

Fue un instante de exquisita ternura, y una imagen que no olvidaría jamás. Ese hombre, arrogante y orgulloso, estaba de rodillas prodigándose en atenciones hacia ella y su bebé.

Bajó la vista y hundió las manos en los oscuros cabellos de Neji, quien levantó la cabeza hacia ella. La mirada que le dedicó hizo que se le parara el corazón.

Segundos después, continuó deslizando los vaqueros por las femeninas caderas y piernas, levantándole cada pie con sensuales caricias hasta quitarle la prenda por completo.

—A juego con el encaje rosa —murmuró mientras depositaba un beso sobre las braguitas—. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Tenten sentía que le temblaban las piernas y que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en sus venas, alrededor del pecho y en la garganta.

No estaba obsesionada con su cuerpo, como les sucedía a muchas mujeres embarazadas. En realidad le gustaban las nuevas curvas. En muchos aspectos, estaba mejor. Su piel resplandecía, los pechos habían crecido y le fascinaba la forma de su abultada barriga.

—Eres preciosa —dijo él con voz ronca, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Lentamente se puso en pie, hundió las manos en sus cabellos y la besó.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Siempre habían hecho el amor de manera despreocupada, divertida y relajada. Pero el Neji que tenía ante ella era… distinto. La miraba como si estuviera a punto de devorarla. Como si la deseara más de lo que hubiera deseado jamás a ninguna otra mujer.

En esos momentos no había nada despreocupado en la manera en que la tocaba y a Tenten le gustó el nuevo Neji. Autoritario, y aun así, dulce y tierno. Reverente.

Le sujetó posesivamente la nuca con la mano ahuecada y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla de nuevo. Después deslizó los labios hasta la oreja y lamió un lóbulo, provocándole oleadas de deseo que descendían hacia la pelvis. Los músculos de Tenten se tensaron y suspiró.

Sin que sus labios abandonaran el cuello de Tenten, Neji la levantó en vilo, tumbándola sobre la cama y deslizando una pierna entre los femeninos muslos.

Tras besarla nuevamente, le retiró los cabellos de la frente en un gesto enternecedor.

Como si no soportara la idea de dejar de hacerlo, la besó otra vez antes de apartarse y, con manos temblorosas, proceder a desnudarse.

Arrojó a un lado la camiseta y empezó a bajarse la cremallera de los vaqueros y ella casi gimió cuando se deshizo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos con un impaciente tirón.

Era un hombre muy _sexy_. Con un cuerpo esculpido como si fuera una gema. Músculos tonificados, delgado, aunque no en exceso.

La mirada de Tenten se deslizó hasta la entrepierna y no pudo evitar suspirar de admiración ante la inhiesta erección. Impaciente, se apoyó sobre los codos.

Neji se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y la empujó delicadamente contra el colchón antes de deslizar los tirantes del sujetador por sus hombros hasta que los pechos quedaron libres. Antes de deslizar una mano bajo su cuerpo para desabrochar el cierre y arrojar la prenda al suelo.

Durante largo rato no hizo más que contemplar su cuerpo.

—Estoy grabando a fuego tu imagen en mi mente —explicó con voz ronca—. No quiero volver a olvidarla jamás. No me explico cómo puede hacerlo. ¿Qué hombre podría olvidar semejante belleza?

Tenten volvía a sentir mariposas en el corazón y le costaba respirar. Cuando Neji no le generaba escalofríos de placer con sus caricias, lo hacía con sus palabras.

—Bésame —le suplicó ella.

—En cuanto te haya quitado toda la lencería rosa —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Los dedos se deslizaron hasta las caderas y engancharon la prenda, tirando de ella.

Después se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí, provocándole un delicioso sobresalto.

Y entonces la besó mientras le acariciaba la espalda posesivamente hasta descansar la mano sobre el trasero y continuar hacia la barriga y luego dirigirse hacia la húmeda y sensible zona entre las piernas.

Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda mientras él le acariciaba su punto más sensible con la ardiente y rígida erección.

Tenten lo deseaba en su interior, que formara parte de ella después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin él. Y se movió inquieta, aferrándose a él, separando más las piernas.

—No seas impaciente —Neji sonrió—. Aún no he terminado, cariño. Quiero que te vuelvas loca de placer antes de hacerte mía otra vez. Tan loca que grites mi nombre cuando me deslice en tu interior.

—Te deseo —susurró ella—. Te deseo tanto, Neji. Te he echado de menos. He echado de menos tocarte y que me toques.

Neji se apartó y la miró con una expresión muy seria.

—De algún modo yo también tengo la sensación de haberte echado de menos, Tenten. No sería tan repentinamente feliz contigo si no nos hubiésemos conocido antes, si no hubiésemos sido… íntimos. Amantes. Siento como si hubiese abierto la puerta de la vida de otra persona, porque sigue sin parecerme que sea yo, pero, aun así, lo deseo tanto que lo saboreo, lo siento.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí con un beso, tan conmovida por sus palabras que sentía el corazón a punto de estallar.

—No quiero esperar más. Te necesito ahora, Neji. Por favor. Entra dentro de mí. Quiero sentirte.

Neji se inclinó sobre ella, permitiéndole deleitarse en la sensación de ser aplastada bajo su calor, aspirando el masculino aroma, casi saboreándolo.

— ¿Seguro que estás preparada, Tenten?

Pero incluso mientras le hacía la pregunta, deslizó un dedo en su interior y le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar.

— ¡Por favor! —ella cerró los ojos y se agarró a él. Neji se colocó e hundió ligeramente la punta en su interior.

—Abre los ojos. Mírame, Tenten. Déjame verte.

Ella abrió los ojos y encontró su mirada, oscura y sensual.

Neji se introdujo un poco más en su interior, acariciándole con fuego. Parecía decidido a hacer que durara eternamente.

Tenten le acarició el cuerpo, animándolo a completar el acto.

Y él se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron y la besó en el preciso instante en que se hundía en su interior.

No había palabras para describir la sensación que le producía estar de nuevo con el hombre al que amaba.

Neji se retiró ligeramente antes de volver a embestir. Respiró el aliento de Tenten, y ella el suyo, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

Él se tumbó sobre ella, pero se apoyó en los brazos para que no tuviera que soportar todo su peso mientras las caderas basculaban contra ella.

Era como las olas del mar, delicadas, pero de intensidad creciente. Y él se mostraba paciente, más de lo que había sido en su vida.

—Si te hago daño dímelo —susurró contra su boca—. O si peso demasiado para ti.

A modo de respuesta, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y deslizó una mano hasta los glúteos.

—Dime qué quieres que haga. Dime cómo darte placer, Tenten.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —contestó ella con voz soñadora—. Me siento flotar.

Neji hundió la cabeza en su delicado cuello y le pellizcó con los labios hasta estar seguro de dejar marca.

Ella no había experimentado nada parecido desde la adolescencia, pero le gustó quedarse con un recuerdo de su posesión.

—Lo siento, Tenten —gruñó él—. No puedo… maldita sea —unos cuantos juramentos más precedieron al aumento del ritmo.

En cuanto la intensidad cambió, el orgasmo que se había estado formando perezosamente, escaló hasta alcanzar la proporción de un incendio en el abdomen de Tenten.

Sin saber cómo controlar la creciente tensión, hundió los dedos en la espalda de Neji y arqueó el cuerpo hasta levantar el trasero del colchón haciendo así que él se hundiera más en su interior. Él se puso rígido y se estremeció contra ella, alcanzando la cima mientras ella aún buscaba la suya a ciegas.

Neji se tumbó a un lado y deslizó una mano entre las piernas de Tenten para acariciarle el inflamado botón. Después agachó la cabeza y lamió un pezón, acariciándolo con la lengua mientras hundía otro dedo más dentro de ella.

El pulgar describía círculos sobre el clítoris y los dientes daban pequeños tirones al pezón. A su alrededor, todo se volvía borroso mientras la creciente tensión saltaba por los aires.

— ¡Neji!

La liberación fue brusca. Dulce. Intensa. Una de las experiencias más impresionantes de su vida. Agarrada a él repitió su nombre una y otra vez mientras descendía de la cima.

Neji siguió acariciándola, aunque con más delicadeza que antes mientras ella se acurrucaba, temblando, contra él.

Aún no era capaz de analizar lo sucedido. Entre ellos jamás había sido así. Estaba… desgarrada, no había otra manera de describirlo. Completamente vulnerable ante él.

Neji la atrajo hacia sí mientras los dos buscaban recuperar el aliento. Sus manos parecían estar por todas partes. Acariciaban, tocaban, consolaban. Le besó los cabellos, la sien, la mejilla, e incluso los párpados.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hundió el rostro en su cuello y se quedó dormida, tan saciada que no podría haberse movido aunque lo hubiera intentado.


	12. Chapter 15

_**hola, Feliz año !... aqui les dejo la conto del fic, espero les guste y comenten ... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 15**_

Tenten despertó al sentir unos cálidos besos en el hombro y unas posesivas manos que le acariciaban todo el cuerpo.

—Umm —murmuró estirándose perezosamente.

—Menos mal que te has despertado. Odio aprovecharme de una mujer dormida.

—Seguro que sí —ella rio.

—Tengo mucho por lo que compensarte —Neji deslizó los labios hasta un pecho.

—¿En serio?

Tras dibujar el contorno del pezón con la lengua, lo chupó delicadamente. Después levantó la vista y la miró con un gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Es evidente que, tratándose de ti, no tengo ningún control. Quería que fuera bueno. Quería que durara. No cuidé de ti. Supongo que se debe a mis modales de bastardo.

—De haber quedado más satisfecha —ella puso los ojos en blanco y le acarició la mejilla—, me habría muerto. Pero me gustó desquiciarte un poco.

—¿Un poco? —él arqueó una ceja—. No se acerca ni de lejos a lo que sentí. No recuerdo haber perdido así la cabeza con ninguna otra mujer. ¿Siempre fue así entre nosotros?

—No —susurró ella—. Así no.

—¿Mejor?

—Decididamente mejor.

—Ah, bueno. Empezaba a sentirme amenazado por un yo mismo al que no recuerdo.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Era bueno poder bromear sobre un suceso que había alterado el curso de sus vidas.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo también —Neji volvió a deslizar los labios hasta el pecho de Tenten.

—¡Hambre de comida! —ella rio y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano —él se encogió de hombros—. Hemos dormido mucho. Me dejaste agotado.

—Pues comamos en la cama y luego…

—¿Y luego qué? —Neji arqueó una ceja y la miró perezosamente.

—Después tomaré postre —ella sonrió traviesa.

—En ese caso —él saltó de la cama apresuradamente—, quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida.

Tenten se tapó con la manta y se acurrucó sobre la almohada, sonriendo mientras lo veía salir desnudo del dormitorio sin sentir el menor azoramiento. Que un hombre sintiera tal confianza resultaba muy _sexy_. Suspiró y sonrió adormilada.

Neji regresó quince minutos después con dos platos con sándwiches de queso a la plancha y dos vasos de la limonada.

Ella se sentó en la cama salivando ante el aroma del pan tostado y el queso fundido.

—Esto es perfecto.

—Me alegra que te guste. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que fuera más rápida de preparar —Neji se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas delante de ella.

Comieron en silencio mientras se miraban fugazmente, desviando la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban. Ella estaba encandilada con ese aspecto desinhibido de Neji y, suponiendo que fuera posible, se sentía aún más enamorada de él.

Dejó medio sándwich intacto para beberse la limonada y luego esperó pacientemente a que él terminara de comer.

En lugar de permitirle retirar la bandeja, Tenten lo agarró de las muñecas antes de darle un empujón a la bandeja, que aterrizó con gran estruendo en el suelo.

Después lo besó. Pero no fue un beso dulce y femenino, sino una versión traviesa que le enviaba el mensaje de que iba a divertirse con él.

—¡Madre mía! —gruñó él.

—Desde luego —ella lo empujó haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Los ojos de Neji brillaban de excitación mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora del postre —sonrió Tenten mientras envolvía la potente erección con una mano.

—Madre mía…

Ella se agachó y deslizó la lengua por el pene.

—Tenten —susurró Nejil arqueando la espalda y hundiendo los dedos en los negros rizos.

Ella le hizo sufrir, amando y lamiendo cada centímetro. Quería darle tanto placer como él le había dado a ella. Quería mostrarle su amor, su corazón.

Acomodada entre sus muslos y con los cabellos esparcidos sobre sus caderas continuó haciéndole el amor.

Neji emitía pequeños sonidos de apreciación y placer antes de empezar a bascular las caderas hacia arriba, buscando su boca. Al fin fue demasiado para poderlo soportar.

Le agarró los hombros y la obligó a erguirse.

Tenten se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que la erección se apoyó contra su barriga y, delicadamente, tomó el miembro en una mano. Instintivamente, buscó su mirada. Neji tenía las manos extendidas hacia ella y cuando las aceptó, tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—Tómame —susurró—. Ayer te hice mía de nuevo. Ahora hazme tuyo.

La voz ronca y profunda resultaba de lo más seductora y ella sintió el cosquilleo de las llamas por toda su piel. Apoyándose en las manos de Neji, se irguió y al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se entrelazaban, símbolo de su unión, una de las manos se deslizó hacia abajo para colocarlo ante la puerta de entrada.

En cuanto empezó a hundirse, él volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos empezando el delicado baile de la mujer que reclama a su hombre.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa en la relación. Siempre había sido Neji quien ostentaba el control y quien anteponía el placer de Tenten al suyo propio. Aun así, prefería a ese hombre que la deseaba tan desesperadamente que se había vaciado antes que ella, que se había perdido en la pasión hasta no poder controlar su respuesta.

Neji le soltó las manos y le acarició las caderas antes cubrir los pechos con las manos ahuecadas, torturándola mientras ella se balanceaba sobre él.

Con los ojos brillantes y los labios firmemente apretados, volvió a deslizar la mano hacia abajo y hundió el pulgar entre ambos cuerpos para frotarle suavemente el clítoris.

Tenten se retorció en espasmos mientras él aumentaba la intensidad de sus caricias y con la otra mano le pellizcaba los pezones hasta volverla loca.

Las tornas habían cambiado y, aunque era ella la que estaba encima y lo tomaba a su placer, las manos de Neji hacían magia localizando todos los puntos sensibles.

—Llega para mí, Tenten —le suplicó—. Quiero sentir tu corazón mientras llegas.

Tenten echó la cabeza atrás y se estremeció. Hundió las temblorosas rodillas en el colchón mientras la tensión se aglutinaba en su estómago y se extendía a los lugares que con tanta pericia le estaba acariciando. Y entonces estalló.

La fuerza del orgasmo fue desgarradora y le hizo caer hacia delante, donde él la aguardaba. Apoyó las manos contra el masculino torso, no queriendo parar hasta que él también se hubiera liberado.

Neji la sujetaba, acariciándole las manos mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

Tenten oyó un gemido seguido de una exclamación de placer y supo que había sido ella, aunque sonaba tan distante que le parecía imposible ser la fuente de ese sonido.

Cuando ya se le acababan las fuerzas, él empezó a bascular las caderas hacia arriba, introduciéndose cada vez más en el tembloroso cuerpo.

Después la rodeó con sus brazos y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que no quedó ningún espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Y con una última embestida, se desmoronaron.

Tenten era consciente de estar indecorosamente tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Neji, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para preocuparse por ello.

—¿A que ha sido increíble? —Neji le acarició la espalda y le besó la frente.

—Sí —asintió ella.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar, Tenten? Estoy seguro de que no ha sido sólo sexo. Ya he tenido sólo sexo anteriormente y esto ha sido distinto.

—No —susurró ella—. No ha sido sólo sexo.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha sido?

—Ha sido amor, Neji —ella lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo. Me amas. Me gustaría pensar que, aunque la mente no lo acepte, el corazón lo sabe.

—Lo que me aterra es que haya podido olvidar algo así. Nunca había amado a nadie.

—¿Nunca?

—De pequeño, amaba a mis padres —él sacudió la cabeza—. Y actualmente no los odio. Simplemente no pienso en ellos, del mismo modo que ellos no piensan en mí. Yo fui un estorbo para ellos y ellos no fueron más que las personas que me donaron su ADN. Sé que suena horrible, pero así fue. Hasta ahora, no había amado profundamente a nadie y cuando por fin lo hago, ¿qué sucede? ¡Que lo olvido!

—Quizás el hecho de enamorarte te resultó tan traumático que lo bloqueaste —bromeó ella.

—No puedo creer que bromees con estas cosas —Neji frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, o me río o lloro. Y llorar me da dolor de cabeza. Además, estoy convencida de que acabarás por recuperar la memoria. Creo que ya has empezado. No me tratas como a una extraña cuando debería serlo para ti. Si de verdad me consideraras una extraña, ¿estarías tumbado en mi cama compartiendo conmigo tus más íntimos secretos?

—Seguramente no —admitió él.

—Iremos paso a paso, Neji —Tenten lo besó antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Esperemos que cada día nos acerque más al momento en que recuperarás la memoria.

—No creo merecer tu dulzura ni tu paciencia, pero estoy malditamente agradecido por ambas —Neji la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente.


End file.
